The Wolf who Fell in Love with Red Riding Hood
by Storm Skyress
Summary: "Finally the girl pointed out that her grandmother had such a big mouth, the wolf pounced on her and ate her up as well… or did he?" The familiar childhood story about a girl with a red hood and a wolf. But of course, at times, the story doesn't always go by the pages...and characters sometimes wish they weren't the roles that they were given...
1. A Meeting with Sighs

**I just got this idea while writing 'Wish Upon A Wing' and listening to Rin and Len's songs. Then I stumble on the song that this story is named after. I may not update this story for a while because I'm still writing 'Wish Upon A Wing.' Anyway, please enjoy a familiar childhood story...not that familiar.**

The Wolf who fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood

A Meeting with Sighs

Once upon a time… there was a girl who wore her red hood so much that she gained the name 'Little Red Riding Hood.' One day, her mother told the girl to deliver some food to her sick grandmother. The only way to her grandmother is through the woods, and so the girl went. On her way, the girl encountered a wolf. The wolf asked where she was going and the girl naïvely told him. Pointing out some flowers to distract the girl, the wolf ran to her grandmother's house and devoured her. When the girl finally arrived at her grandmother's house, she remarks how different her grandmother looked. Finally the girl pointed out that her grandmother had such a big mouth, the wolf pounced on her and ate her up as well… or did he? Now, please, tell ME the story of 'Little Red Riding Hood and the Wolf.'

* * *

Rain swiped at the closed window. A fire crackled loudly in a fireplace. A little girl smuggled closer in her mother's lap. Her mother was holding an open book entitled 'Little Red Riding Hood.'

"Did da Big Bad Wolf weally eat Little Red Riding Hood's granny, mummy?" the girl asked.

Her mother smiled.

"Yes he did," she replied then turned the page, showing a picture depicting the wood cutter rescuing Little Red Riding Hood and her grandmother.

"And before the Big Bad Wolf could eat Little Red Riding Hood," continued the girl's mother, "A heroic wood cutter burst in, cut the wolf's stomach open and rescued her grandmother! The end."

The girl clapped happily then came to an abrupt stop.

"What happened to da Big Bad Wolf, mummy?" the girl innocently asked.

Her mother looked at her in shocked. Clearly she wasn't expecting this question.

"The Big Bad Wolf died in the end," she replied.

The girl stared at the picture on the last page. It depicted the heroic wood cutter, grateful grandmother and happy Little Red Riding Hood but her eyes lingered at the picture of the limp body of the Big Bad Wolf.

"Poor wolfie," she muttered.

Her mother continued to stare at her in shock. She then stroked her daughter's short blonde hair.

"Now, dear," she said softly, "Wolves are bad creatures. They kill and eat our people and livestock so they deserve to die. Now, it's time for bed."

As the mother led her daughter to her room, the girl remained doubtful.

* * *

9 years have passed…

"And don't forget the apples!" called a woman from the kitchen.

"I won't, Mother!" a girl replied as she walked out of the door.

As soon as she exited the door, she pulled her red hood over her short blonde hair.

_Hi_! _My name is Kagamine Rin_! _I'm 14 years old_. _Welcome to the world of Enchanted_. _It's a little strange here_. _Apparently, when a child is born, and as they grow up, they take the roles of characters from their favourite fairytale_. _Mine's a bit obvious_. _I take the role of Little Red Riding Hood, not that I'm little or naïve_.

Rin weaved her way through a bustling market place; her marine blue eyes peeked out from the edge of her red hood.

"Hi Rin! Over here!" called a voice.

Rin turned to a certain direction, to spot a girl waving, with long teal hair tied in ponytails who was dressed in rags. She sighed and walked over to the girl.

_This is Hatsune Miku_. _If the rags didn't give it away, she's Cinderella_. _Miku is 16 years old_.

"Good morning Rin!" Miku cheerfully greeted, "Isn't it a lovely morning?"

"What are you doing dressed in rags again Miku?" Rin asked, "You're already married to Prince Kaito aka Charming!"

Miku slapped her hands over Rin's mouth.

"Shh!" she hushed, "Don't give me away! I'm in disguise! I don't want to draw any unwanted attention!"

She then took her hand away, to allow Rin to breathe.

"Anyway," Rin gasped, "I have to go. Mother is waiting for me to get the grocery."

Miku smiled, "Sure! I'll see you next time!"

Rin then hurried past. When she neared the fruit stall, Rin noticed there was a commotion.

"What do you mean you're out of Pink Lady apples?!"

A lady with short brown hair and blazing red eyes was glaring at the trembling stall holder.

"I-It m-means we're out of P-Pink Lady apples, madam," the stall holder replied.

Rin blinked. The lady crossed her arms across her chest.

"What other apples have you got?" she demanded.

"W-Well, there's some lovely Granny Smith…," the stall holder trembled.

"Granny Smith?!" shrieked the lady, "If you don't know, I eat only red apples! Do you hear?! RED!"

"Morning Meiko," called Rin.

The lady looked up and a smile appeared on her face.

"Rinny!" she cried and wrapped her arms around Rin.

_T-This is Meiko_. _*gasp*_ _She's 20 years_…_old_. _*gasp* If her crave for apples didn't say much, she's_… _Snow_ _White, amazing huh_?

"Meiko, let go…please," Rin gasped.

Meiko blinked then realised how tight her grip was before letting go.

"So getting some grocery for your ma, huh?" Meiko smiled then frowned at the stall holder, "But don't bother with this stall. The owner is terrible."

"Um, have you tried Sundowner apples?" Rin suggested.

Meiko stared at her then clapped her hands.

"Sundowner!" she exclaimed, "What a brilliant idea!" She turned to the stall holder, "A basket full of Sundowners, please!" she demanded.

"A basket full?!" cried the stall holder. Meiko gave him a death glare.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked, her voice was dangerously soft.

"N-No, not all!" spluttered the stall holder before giving Meiko a basket of apples.

"See you Rin!" waved Meiko as she disappeared into the crowd.

The stall holder turned to Rin with a tired expression.

"And what do YOU want, girl?" he said weakly.

_Girl?!_ _I'm fourteen years old!_

Rin decided to ignore the insult, "Just four Sundowners please," she replied politely.

The stall holder gave her the amount and she then turned and walked off in the direction of home.

* * *

Rin stared out of her bedroom window. When she's at home, Rin doesn't wear her red hood. Instead she ties a white bow on top of her head, making her look as if she's got white bunny ears.

Rin's bedroom wasn't that big since her mother and she only lived in a cottage but it was cosy. It had a single bed, a desk and a small bookcase full of books. Near her bedroom door was a cloak hanger where her signature hood hangs. Rin watched as blue birds hopped and chirp outside, on a nearby branch. She sighed.

_I must admit. I'm not really content with my life. I mean my character's life. Being Cinderella must fun; you get to dress up nicely, wear fancy shoes and go to a ball. Snow White is not bad either, your housemates are seven dwarfs, your neighbours are local wood animals and you get drugged…kinda._

Rin sighed again.

_As for me, I just do errands_.

* * *

"Rin!" her mother called, "Can you come to the kitchen please?"

Rin got up and approached her mother. Her mother was holding out of large basket. Judging by the delicious smells wafting out of the basket, her mother had filled it with goods.

"Now Rin, can you deliver this basket of food to your grandmother's?" her mother asked, "She's not feeling well."

"Sure," Rin replied as she grabbed her red hood.

She reached out to take the basket from her mother when her mother took it back.

"Now, be careful in the woods okay?" she said.

Rin rolled her eyes, "I will, Mother."

Her mother held out her hand.

"And beware of wolves," she warned.

"Mother!" Rin cried, "All the times I've been to Grandmother's, I've never encounter a wolf ever!"

Her mother sighed, "I know, I know," she said, "I'm just worried about your safety."

Rin smiled and clasped her mother's hand.

"I'll be fine Mother," she reassured her, "I'm not five years old anymore."

"Sometimes I still think you are," her mother sighed again.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?" said Rin as she took the basket and left through the door with her mother watching after her with worried eyes.

* * *

Birds chirped above Rin and a gentle breeze made the trees rustle. Sunlight streamed through the leaves making them glow like emeralds. Rin's red hood flapped in the wind like a cape. She happily ran and twirled about.

_Did I mention that I love walking through the woods_? _I don't know why I love it so much_, _maybe because it gives a sense of freedom_.

Rin filled her lungs with the sweet forest air. She walked right past a field of flowers.

_I may be Red Riding Hood but I'm not the type that gets easily distracted_… _or I'm not the type of girl that just stops and picks flowers all day long_.

When she was just a couple of miles away from her grandmother's house, Rin suddenly heard a whine. She turned to where the noise was coming from and gasped. Beneath a shady tree lied… a wolf.

One of its legs was trapped in the jaws of a steel trap. The wolf was trying its best to free its leg but the only results were yelps and whines of pain. Rin stood there, her hands grew sweaty as she clasped the handle of her basket.

_A wolf_… _A real wolf_…

Suddenly it caught the whiff of humans and the wolf looked up. It froze. Both Rin and the wolf just stared at each other. Rin's blue eyes then slowly wondered down to the wolf's leg. A pool of blood was forming underneath it.

_I-I can't just leave there_… _B-But it's a wolf_…

Her mother's words from long ago echoed in her mind; _"Wolves are bad creatures…they deserve to die."_

Then unconsciously Rin took a few steps forward, towards the wolf. When it saw the human was drawing closer, the wolf curled its lips and a low snarl escaped from its mouth. Rin hesitated.

_I-It could kill me_…_What am I doing_?

Rin slowly approached it and knelt beside it. The wolf continued to growl at her. She looked into its eyes. To her surprise, the wolf's eyes were azure blue. Although there was aggressiveness in its eyes, deep down there was pain, hurt and exhaustion.

_Poor thing_. _It'll die if it doesn't get out_.

Putting her basket down, Rin took a deep breath and slipped her fingers into the jagged gap of the steel trap. Using all her strength, Rin tried to pry the steel trap open. The wolf stared at her.

"Come on," she groaned, "Open!"

Beads of sweat started to from on her forehead. Slowly the steel jaws opened.

"Nearly there," Rin gasped.

_Thawk_!

She fell back and the steel trap clattered onto the ground, opened. The wolf immediately took this chance to escape. It ran forward but then fell sprawled on the forest floor. Rin quickly ran towards it.

"Hang on!" she cried.

She produced a roll of bandages from her hood. The wolf snapped at her.

"I-It's alright," she said quietly, "I won't hurt you."

She sounded more confident than she felt. Rin gently took its paw in her hand and gently yet tightly bounded it in bandages.

_What's gotten over me_? _Why do I want to save this wolf so badly_? _Aren't I, Red Riding Hood, supposed to be scared of them just like everyone else_?

"There! All done!" Rin announced, "Just don't over exert it, okay?"

_What am I thinking_? _The wolf's not going to understand me_.

She was about to get up when she realize, with an injured leg, the wolf wouldn't be able to hunt. Rin started to fish in her basket.

_I don't have any meats in here so_…

She pulled out an apple.

_This will have to do_.

Rin placed the apple in front of the wolf.

"I don't have any meats with me," she said, "But you can try eating this apple."

Rin then got up, "I gotta now. I hope you get well soon."

Then she turned and continued to walk on the path.

* * *

The wolf watched as the strange girl dressed in red walked off. He stared at his paw.

_What kind of human helps a wolf?_ _It's_ _humans that first set the trap in the first place_.

He turned to stare at the strange object in front of him. The thing the girl called 'an apple'. The wolf nudged it with his nose. It doesn't look dangerous. He sniffed it. It doesn't smell that bad as well. Finally he opened his mouth and took a bite. The strangest yet delicious taste filled his mouth.

_It's crunchy kinda like a bone yet soft like flesh at the some time_.

He looked in the direction where the girl walked off. The wolf could still remember her scent when she approached him. She smelt of the forest with a hint of other humans. He looked back down at the bitten apple.

_If only I could ask her for her name_…

* * *

After she delivered the food and had a warm (and strangling) hug from her grandmother, Rin returned to the familiar forest path. She stopped at the shady tree where she found the wolf. There was nothing left expect for an apple core. Her mind lingered at the sight of those azure blue eyes.

_What a strange wolf_. _Since when do wolves have blue eyes_?

She stared at the shady tree.

_I hope he doesn't get into fights_. _If he did, he wouldn't last for a moment with that leg_... _Wait_. _Why am I worrying about a wolf?_

Rin walked over to the tree and sat down. She leaned against the truck and let out a big sigh.

_Why can't I stop thinking about that wolf?_

Unknown to her, the wolf was lying on the other side of the truck. He let out a low sigh.

_Why do I feel nervous now that she's here?_

Both their sighs overlapped each other...

* * *

So the wolf didn't eat Little Red Riding Hood. Instead being eaten, Little Red Riding Hood saved his life instead. Could this be a start of some sort of love? Is it possible for fairy-tales characters to change their story? But of course, we can't forget the ending; the heroic wood cutter burst in, cut the wolf's stomach open and rescued the grandmother and Little Red Riding Hood...and the wolf died. Will their love change the ending or just seal it? An interesting story seems to have opened its pages...

**No, that's not THE END, okay? My aunty (since she read this) told me, "Don't make it have sad ending, okay?!" or she'll kill me. (She hates authors who writes tragedy, including Shakespere) But thank you reading this, please review! PLEASE!**


	2. Right and Wrong

**Okay, I decided to update this dusty story. Even though there's not much reviews... I got the idea of a mini story from the anime 'Princess Tutu' BUT I made up the story, okay? Thank you to the few people that actually bothered to click on this story and reading it. Thank you.**

The Wolf who fell in Love with Red Riding Hood

Right and Wrong

Once upon a time… there was a girl who loved to explore. She loves going to different places, seeing all the interesting things they had to offer. One day, she stumbled on a forest. Thirsty for an adventure, she fearlessly walked in. The girl had a splendid time exploring the woods. When the sun started to set, the girl decided to return home. However, when she walked back on the forest path, she was surprised to found a fork in the road. Which path will she choose? And…is there a wrong way or a right way?

* * *

Rin sat on a bench near a fountain, in Town Square. She sighed and played with the page's edge of her book. Rin looked down at the illustration; the Big Bad Wolf talking to Little Red Riding Hood. Her mind wondered back to the wolf that she had saved from a steel trap.

"What are you reading?"

Rin quickly shut the book.

Miku was leaning above her, "Oh, your story," she smiled.

"What are you doing here Miku?" Rin asked.

Her eyes scanned Miku's attire; rags.

Miku did a little happy dance, "Can't I see one of my best friends?" she beamed.

Rin had to smile back.

"Anyway, what's on your mind?" Miku asked.

Rin blinked.

Miku wagged her finger in front of Rin, "Don't play dumb with me," she winked, "You've been distracted these days. Is it a boy?"

Rin jumped at the question, "Not at all!" she exclaimed honestly.

Miku stared at her then leapt forward and hugged her.

"Of course not!" she cried, "Since when did Red Riding Hood have a prince charming?"

Rin forced out a laugh. After the laughter died down, Rin decided to ask Miku something.

"Miku?"

"Hm?"

"What does it mean if you can't stop thinking about someone?" asked Rin.

Miku thought for a moment then smiled, "It means you love them!" she happily replied.

Rin flushed, "W-What if it's...an animal?" she nervously replied.

"Well...," thought Miku, "You care about it very much!"

Rin sighed.

* * *

Ever since Rin's grandmother had fallen ill, Rin's mother made her deliver food to her every day. Every time Rin pass the shady tree, where she first found the wolf, she would always leave a treat for it. Whenever she returned the treat would be gone or eaten.

It soon became a routine that Rin wasn't sick off, although she did wish she could see the wolf again. Rin was staring at the clock in her room.

"Three...two...," she counted, "...one."

"Rin!" called her mother.

Rin immediately leapt up, with her hood already fasten, and rushed out to the kitchen. Rin took the basket from her mother and left with a smile and a wave. She ran through the village, towards the woods.

"Oi~! Rin!" called a voice.

Rin stopped and turned around. A girl with long sandy hair, tied in a side ponytail, approached her.

"Good day," she said casually, "Where are you going in such a rush? Argh, just saying the word 'rush' makes me tired. Urgh...I just said it again."

_Akita Neru_. _Notice her laid-back behaviour_? _Well, she's Sleeping Beauty_.

"I'm going to my grandmother's," Rin replied.

Neru cocked her head, sleepily, "Your granny's?" she repeated, "What's so exciting about that to rush off to? Urgh, I must stop saying that word..."

A sweat drop appeared on Rin's head.

"I-I just like the walk," she nervously replied.

Neru stared at her suspiciously...or is it half-asleep?

She sighed, "Alright," she said, "I'll let you off." Neru then yawned, "It's time for my beauty-sleep. Well, if it's a boy, tell me all about it."

Rin blushed at the last statement as Neru walked away. She then turned to the direction of the forest and ran off.

* * *

The wolf sniffed at the drumstick the girl had gave to him. As usual, he would stay out of sight whenever he smelt the girl. After she left, he would come out of his hiding place and look to see what she had given this time.

The items change everyday; from fruits to meats. The wolf lay down onto his stomach and held the drumstick in his front paws. The bandage she had wrapped around his paw had loosened. The wolf had to admit, he did enjoy the girl's passing by. He closed his unusual azure blue eyes after he finished the drumstick. The girl's cheerful face was lingering in his mind.

_Why can't I get her face out of my mind_?

"Oh!"

His eyes snapped open. The girl dressed in red was standing before him, smiling.

* * *

Rin was quite happy to see the wolf again. She hadn't seen him for a few days. She then noticed the mangled bandage around his paw. "

Oh!" she exclaimed, "Your bandage! Here. Let me change it."

She produced the roll of bandages from her hood. Rin then removed the old bandage. She drew a breath. The wound had stiffened and that looked painful.

"Oh dear!" she gasped, "I'll have to wash it!"

She took out her handkerchief and fished out a bottle of water. She soaked the handkerchief then gently washed the wolf's paw. Rin then gently bounded the paw in fresh bandages.

After she finished, Rin gave a sigh,"I wish I'd brought some medicines."

She stared at the wolf who was watching her with its blue eyes. Rin slowly extend her hand then hesitated.

"M-May I pat you?" she shyly asked.

The wolf lowered its head in reply. Rin ran her fingers through its thick fur.

_So soft_…

She suddenly realized the time and quickly got up to her feet.

"I need to go," she announced, "I'll bring some medicine for your paw next time, alright?"

Rin then ran off, giving one last glance to the wolf.

* * *

The wolf stared after the girl. He sighed and walked behind the tree, careful to not exert too much weight on his injured paw. As he lay down, the wolf couldn't help but replay what just happened.

How the girl washed his paw was so gentle. And her hand felt smooth and warm through his fur. The wolf shook his head to clear those thoughts away.

_Why am I feeling like this_? _I never experience this strange fluttery feeling before_. _What is it_?

He looked up to the orange sky.

_I want it to be tomorrow already_…

* * *

"Whatcha doing?"

Rin jumped at the sound of Miku's voice and she spun around. Miku was still wearing her peasant disguise.

"Oh it's you Miku," Rin sigh, allowing her shoulders to relax.

Miku peered over Rin's shoulder. She had various medical supplies in her hands.

"Is your mother sick as well?" Miku inquired.

Rin stiffened, "N-No," she replied honestly.

Miku then pointed her index finger at the medical supplies.

"Then what are those for?"

Rin scrambled her mind to come up with a convincing reason.

"W-We're low on medical stuff!" she hastily replied, "Oh gosh! Look at the time! I better go! See you Miku!"

Rin then panicky ran away, leaving a bewildered Cinderella.

* * *

Rin sighed as she watched the moon from her bedroom window.

_I envy my friends_. _I mean, they all take the role of princesses_. _And every princess gets her Prince Charming_.

Miku was the only princess who Rin knew that already found her Prince Charming.

_I bet the others will soon follow_. _Cinderella had the right foot size to find her prince_. _Snow White will soon have her prince save her from the poison apple_. _Sleeping Beauty will have her long-waited kiss from the one she loves_… _and Little Red Riding Hood is left alone_.

Rin remembered what Miku had said earlier; _"Since when did Red Riding Hood have a prince charming?"_

Rin looked at the medical supplies on her desk. She felt a smile spread across her face.

"At least I have my wolf," she whispered.

The next day, Rin rushed to the kitchen instead of waiting in her room.

"Here Mother," she offered, "I'll pack the basket for you. Go have a lie down."

Her mother smiled gratefully.

"Thank you Rin," she said.

As her mother rest, Rin packed the food for her grandmother, adding an extra apple and the medical supplies in it. The basket was a little heavier now.

"I'm going now," she announced.

"Be careful!" her mother called, "Be careful of wolves!"

Rin flinched at the warning before running off.

_Don't worry my wolf, I'm coming_!

* * *

_What the_…?

Rin was standing on the forest path, dumbfound. In front of her, the path had suddenly split into a fork.

_Since when was there a fork in the road_?

Rin had walked this path for many years and never was there a fork in the road. She looked at the path on her right and gasp. She could see her grandmother's house in the distance.

_If I take the path on the right I'll arrive at grandmother's faster but_…

She turned to the left. Amongst the forest trees, she recognises the shady tree where her wolf hangs around.

_Which one should I choose_?

She looked at her grandmother's house, in the distance, then at the basket in her hands with its medical supplies in there.

_Grandmother needs the food since she's too sick to cook but my wolf needs the medicine for his paw too_…

Rin looked at both paths.

_Eventually these two paths will meet_.

Taking a deep breath, Rin turned and walked… on the left path.

* * *

The wolf lay in the shade of the tree. He had his eyes closed. Birds chirped overhead. Suddenly his ears perked up and the wolf quickly sat up.

He sniffed the air and felt a smile spread across his muzzle. His ears detected footsteps and his nose smelt a familiar scent. The girl in red suddenly appeared. The wolf could feel his tail giving a small wag.

"Oh! You're here!" she cried as she ran towards him.

_I've been waiting for you_.

He allowed the girl to check his paw.

"I got some medicines with me," she explained, "It may smell a bit but it helps your paw."

She then took out a small jar that contains aqua ointment. The girl popped off the lid and scooped some of the context with her fingers. She rubbed it onto his paw.

The wolf wrinkled his nose. The girl was right; it did smell of strong herbs. After she finished, the girl bounded his paw in new bandages.

"Here," she said as she placed an apple in front of him, "It's for you."

The wolf happily took the apple and munched on it. The girl stared at him while he ate.

"C-Can I pat again?" she shyly asked.

The wolf looked at her then flattened his ears. The girl smiled and stroked his ears and fur. It felt very reassuring while he ate.

"You know," the girl spoke, "My mother says that wolves are bad creatures."

The wolf looked at her.

"But," she continued, "I don't believe that because I got you."

The wolf froze.

Her words echoed in his mind; _"Because I got you."_

Those words felt bliss on him. He could feel blood rushed to his muzzle. The girl gasped.

"Are you alright?!" she cried, "You're red all over!"

She placed her hand on his forehead. Her hand was cool against his burning face.

"Do you want me to get some water?" she asked.

The wolf shook his head, answering her and clearing his head. The girl placed her hand on him again and let out a sigh of relief.

"You're back to normal," she sighed.

She then stood up. "I got to now," she announced, "I'll come back tomorrow to check on you, alright?"

She gave him the last pat and smile then walked away.

The wolf watched after her.

_I'll be waiting for you, always_.

* * *

Rin hugged her pillow. She was replaying the conversation with the wolf; _"But I don't believe that because I got you_._"_

"Ah!" she cried waving her pillow about, "What's wrong with me?! That sounds like I'm talking to someone I like!"

She stopped as soon as those words escaped her lips. Her grip on her pillow tightened.

_I don't understand. Ever since I met that wolf, I can't stop thinking about_ _it_.

Rin collapsed on her bed.

_It's just a wolf_…_right_?

Rin held her stuffed rabbit, Floppy, close. She blew out the candles and fell asleep, eager to greet the next day.

* * *

"I don't understand," mumbled Neru, "Every afternoon I always see her…going to the forest in such a…in such a fast pace."

Miku nodded in agreement, "Maybe she's worried about her sick grandmother," she suggested.

Neru yawned, "Or she's up to something. Should we follow her?"

"No!" cried Miku, "She's our friend! We should allow her some privacy!"

Neru sighed, "Always the goody-two-shoes."

Rin ran through the forest. She doesn't know why but she's always been eager to see the wolf. Without any hesitation, she ran onto the left path. A forest breeze blew on her face. Dried leaves fell onto the forest ground. Rabbits darted away at the sound of a human approaching.

Suddenly a bounding figure was racing towards Rin. She stopped only to realise it was the wolf. It ran around her happily. Its tail was wagging.

"You can walk!" exclaimed Rin, "That means you're feeling better."

The wolf placed its front paws on her with a smile on its face.

_Thank you_! _It's all better because of you_!

Rin crouched down and rubbed its fur. "I'm so happy for you!" she smiled, "Now you can be free!"

Her smile disappeared when she spoke those words.

"You're healed," she muttered, "Now there's no need for me to care for you."

The wolf's tail stopped wagging and his smile dropped.

_No_…_it can't be_. _I don't want that to happen_!

"You can now hunt for yourself," said Rin. Her voice was trembling, "You can be free, roaming the forest by yourself."

She fished out an apple and placed it in front of the wolf.

"The fruit that brought us together," she sadly said, "I guess this is goodbye."

Rin stood up and stroked his fur.

_Those hands_... _I'll miss them. I'll miss your smile and voice_.

"Goodbye," she whispered and walked off.

Tears poured down her cheeks. Rin wiped them away with her sleeve. The wolf sat there, in the middle of the path, watching her go forever. He lifted his head and let out a low and sad howl.

* * *

So our Little Red Riding Hood chose the wrong way, in order to see her dear wolf. Was that a wise choice? Should she have chosen that path? What path did the girl in our story choose? Did it lead her to home or doom? Red Riding Hood has grown fond of the Big Bad Wolf and he has grown fond of her too. But you must remember. Wolves are feared creatures, not pet dogs. A wolf is a wolf…or is it? There's always something more that meets the eyes.

**Poor Little Red Riding Hood...she's in tears so is the wolf. BUT that's not the end. You don't see the words THE END, do you? Sorry if the wait was long! As I said before, I'm writing another story! PLEASE REVIEW! I love reading reviews! P.S school starts soon so I might be even more slower!**


	3. The Transformation that became Unwanted

**Hi guys! I'm back! I promised myself that I'll update both 'Wish Upon A Wing' and 'The Wolf who fell in Love with Red Riding Hood' before school starts. So here it is. Oh, I tossed in a Vocaloid that not many people, might know of. It's Zatsune Miku. She was once upon a time a former Vocaloid but not much people took note of her so she's now lost and almost forgotten. I think that's how the story goes... Anyway enjoy!**

The Wolf who fell in Love with Red Riding Hood

The Transformation that became Unwanted

Once upon a time there lived a stray dog. For many days and many nights, this stray dog had wondered the streets, starving and lonely. One day, a little girl found the lost canine. She happily took it under her wing and nurtured it and cared for it. Soon the dog found himself, having strong feelings for the girl. But of course, he was just a dog. One day, the little dog stumbled across an enchantress. The dog told her of his problem. The enchantress then turned him into a boy. The dog, that is now a boy approached the girl. But she didn't recognize him. What's worse, the enchantress seems to have placed a curse on the dog. Whenever he gets close to the girl, parts of him turns back to canine. Now, the dog regrets having been transformed to a boy.

* * *

Rin sat a table with her head buried in her arms.

"Whatcha did to Rinny?" asked Meiko.

"Nothing! Promise!" cried Miku.

Neru munched on a chocolate bar. "She's been like this for 5 days," she said as she chewed.

Meiko walked up to Rin, "Yo Rinny!" she called, "Wanna an apple?"

She placed the red fruit in front of Rin.

Rin looked up and stared at the fruit.

_The wolf's favourite fruit_…

Her head fell into her arms again. Meiko turned to Neru and Miku and gave them a shrug.

"Rin?" called Miku.

Rin got up and started to walk, "I better go home…," she muttered.

"Oh, er, see you tomorrow!" Miku called.

Rin merely waved.

* * *

At home, Rin sat at her desk. Her white bow drooped.

"Why do I feel so…so sad about leaving the wolf?" she whispered.

She could see its azure blue eyes clearly in her mind. Rin looked out of her window. It looks out to the forest.

"I wonder what it is doing," she muttered, "Probably roaming free…"

The next morning Rin left, almost reluctantly to her grandmother's house. Suddenly she felt a drop of water. Rin looked up to see grey clouds.

"Great," she sighed, "Why does it rain when things are already gloomy?"

She quickly ran through the forest.

* * *

A girl filed her perfectly-filed nails. Her long black hair was tied in ponytails and her ruby eyes were half open. In fact, she looked exactly like Miku but with black hair and red eyes. The girl wore a scarlet leather jacket and a black singlet underneath. She also wore a black and red skirt complete with knee-high boots. The girl was resting her legs on the desk. Rain fell down from the cave opening, she was in.

"Boredom, boredom," she chanted, "Go away, come back another day."

A man chuckled. He had crimson hair and matching red eyes. He wore a long black jacket with red stitching.

"Oh Zatsune," he smiled, "You're always bored."

_Zatune Miku_. _She's Hatsune Miku unknown, lost twin_. _She takes the role of the evil witch in every fairytale_.

Zatsune placed her filer down.

"And you always say that Zeito," she chuckled.

_Zeito_. _Zatsune's lover_. _He's the huntsman_.

Suddenly there was the sound of wet footsteps. Zatsune quickly put her legs down and smiled.

"It seems we have a guest," she announced.

A dripping wet wolf walked in. Zatsune cocked her head while Zeito looked puzzled.

"A wolf?" murmured Zatsune, "How unusual."

Suddenly she caught sight of the azure blue eyes.

"Those eyes…"

Suddenly she laughed.

"Wait a minute!" she laughed, "Aren't you the boy who took the role of the Bad Wolf?"

The wolf nodded.

Zatsune leaned against her desk, "So what can I do for you?" she chuckled.

The wolf used telepathy to answer.

_I want to return to my human form_.

Zatsune straightened up, "You just keep surprising me," she said, "Why do you want to be human again?"

The wolf flinched and shyly looked down. There was no reply. Then a cheeky smile came to Zatsune's face.

"It's a girl, isn't it?" she laughed.

The wolf frantically shook his head.

"If you say so," shrugged Zatsune, "Here's your wish."

She snapped her fingers. The wolf was lifted into the air while magic sparkles swirled around him.

_Hey_! _What's with the magic sparkles_?!

"Stop complaining," Zatsune replied, "I tried fireworks instead but it didn't end good, okay?"

Suddenly a bright light lit the cave. When it faded, a boy with blonde hair was sprawled on the floor. He had brown wolf ears and a tail. He sat up, rubbing his head.

"It's good to see you again, Len," Zeito grinned.

Len blinked at his hand. He had claws. Len quickly felt his teeth. He could felt fangs.

"What's this?!" he cried.

Zatsune held out her hand, "You may be a boy now," she explained, "But that doesn't change the fact you're still a wolf," She then smirked, "I hope your girlfriend isn't scared."

"It's not a girl!" growled Len as he left.

"Denial!" laughed Zatsune, "Is always the first sign!"

* * *

Rin stood on the forest path. She was staring at the shady tree she first had found the wolf. The rain fell on her red hood. She sighed and placed an apple on the wet grass. Suddenly she heard wet footsteps running towards her. Rin turned around. A boy was panting in front of her. He wore commoners' clothes and had a shawl with a hood. Rin could see strands of gold hair from his hood. Rin slowly backed away.

_Who is this boy_?

She felt uneasy when it comes to strangers.

"Wait!" he cried.

She came to a halt.

"Please!" he begged, "Tell me your name!"

Rin stared at him suspiciously, "Why should I tell you?" she asked, "Anyway, I must go now."

"No!" cried the boy.

He rushed forward and grabbed her wrists. He then pinned her against the tree truck. When the boy ran, his hood fell back revealing ears.

_What_?!

Rin stiffened.

_He's got claws_!

As the boy panted, Rin caught glimpses of fangs.

_What kind of creature is he_?!

"Let go of me!" she screamed.

The boy did. His brown ears were drooping.

"I-I'm sorry," he mumbled, "I guess… you didn't recognise me…"

His blue eyes closed.

_Huh_? _Blue eyes_?

The boy was about to walk away when…

"Wait!" called Rin.

The boy stopped and turned around.

"T-Those eyes…," whispered Rin, "My wolf… has the same blue eyes as you."

Hope came over the boy's face, "Yes!" he smiled, "That's because I am!"

Rin stepped back, "What? How could that be? If you really are my wolf then… say something I've said to it."

A light pink dust the boy's cheeks as he smiled, "Y-You said to me," he said as he placed his hand on his chest, "You didn't believe wolves are bad creatures because… because you got me."

Rin stared in shock. The boy held out his hand.

"My name is Len," he smiled, "Ever since I met you, I've always wanted to ask you for your name so… What's your name?"

"Rin," she replied, "My name is Rin."

She looked at his clawed hand and didn't take it. Len noticed and drew back his hand.

"I-I'm sorry if I scared you," he apologised.

His bangs covered his eyes.

"I-It's alright," Rin shyly replied.

Rain engulfed both of them.

* * *

Soon the rain stopped and both Rin and Len sat underneath the tree, on opposite sides.

"So," started Rin, "How old are you?"

"Fourteen," he replied.

Len could sense the shyness of Rin and he too felt awkward.

"Wow, you're the same age as me," said Rin. "I see…," he said.

There was an awkward silence.

"H-How did you become a wolf in the beginning?" Rin asked.

"I took the role of the Big Bad Wolf," Len replied.

"Were your parents afraid of you?"

"…I didn't have any parents."

Rin looked at him in shock, "Y-You're an orphan?" she repeated.

Len sighed and nodded.

"Yes," he continued, "I grew up in an orphanage that was run by an awful woman. One day, I was able to escape from the orphanage and stumbled on a library. That's how I start to read those fairytales. I pitied the Big Bad Wolf so, I guess, I kinda liked him. Then I took the role of him."

Rin listened intently.

"People always hated wolves so they drove me out of town," Len sighed, "Then I met her…"

_Flashback_

_Len, as a wolf, wondered the snow-covered forest. He needed to find shelter, fast. Suddenly he heard a click and Len looked up. He froze. He was staring at the barrel of a gun. _

"_Hold it, Zaito!" called a female voice. _

_A girl with black hair and ruby eyes stepped forward. _

"_A wolf with blue eyes," muttered the girl, "How unusual." _

_She stared at him for a while. _

"_You're a boy," she finally announced, "I guess I feel nice toady. Come with me." _

_End of flashback_

"Zatsune taught me how to live a solitary life," finished Len, "The reason why she didn't turn me back the first place because she wants, er how do I say this, entertainment."

Rin stared at him, "W-Would you like to come over my place?" she asked.

_What am I thinking_?! _Inviting a boy over to my house_?!

Len stared at her as well, "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Sure!" beamed Rin, "Mother is going to be out this evening!"

Len's cheeks grew red.

_Oh, how I love her smile_.

Rin stood up, "Come on!" she beckoned, "Follow me!"

Subconsciously, she took Len's arm and led him away.

* * *

Neru was staring through 2 glass bottles, forming binoculars. Through the glass, she saw Rin leading a boy, by the hand, to her house.

"This is like mission-impossible!" cheered Miku.

"Hush!" snapped Neru.

The two princesses were crouching behind some crates.

"I spy through my glass eyes," Neru whispered, "Rin with a boy."

"Oooo!" said Miku clapping her hands together, "Is he like her spy partner or something!"

Neru brought down the 'binoculars' and glared at Miku.

"This is not mission-impossible!" she cried, "Rin is really with a boy!"

Miku stared at her.

* * *

"Here it is," announced Rin as she opened the door.

Len looked around in curiosity.

"Come over here!" called Rin, "This is my room!"

Len scanned the small room and smiled.

"It's simple yet cosy," he commented, "Very cute."

Rin slightly blushed.

"Oh! Look over here!" she beckoned him to the window. "I got the perfect view of the forest from here!"

Len looked out. The moon was milky-white and full. Suddenly his body tingled. Rin noticed he was trembling.

"Len? Are you alright?" she inquired.

Suddenly his body glowed.

"Len!" Rin cried.

When the light faded, in Len's place, there stood the wolf. Rin stared at him.

Len looked at his paws.

_What_?! _Why am I a wolf again_?!

"Rin, dear!" called a voice.

Rin looked up.

"Mother?!" she cried.

Her bedroom door opened and in stepped Rin's mother.

"Oh, you're-"

Her mother froze. Her eyes were fixed on Len. Her mother screamed. She quickly grabbed a broom and started to hit Len with it.

"Mother! Wait!" cried Rin.

"A wolf!" her mother screamed, "A wolf!"

Len quickly ran out of the room but Rin's mother followed him, broom in hand. Rin's mother's cries had roused the village. Men with pitch-forks and torches rushed out. Len skidded to a halt when he saw the torch lights.

Rin ran out, "Len!" she cried.

"It is a wolf!" cried a man, "Kill it!"

Len quickly turned around and bolted. The villagers chased him out of the village. He fled to the forest. Rin watched him disappear, in tears.

* * *

Her mother rushed over to her and clasped her hands onto Rin's cheeks.

"Rin, darling!" she cried, "Are you alright?! Did it attack you?!"

"Mother! I'm fine!" Rin cried, "But-"

Her mother hugged her, "Oh thank goodness!" she sighed.

Her mother then looked Rin in the eyes.

"From now on, you're not going to venture into that forest alone!" ordered her mother.

"Mother!"

"I'm going to ask one of your friends to go along with you," her mother explained, "Maybe Meiko since she's strong and brave."

"But-" started Rin.

"No 'buts'!" scolded her mother, "Now go to bed!"

Rin had no choice but to obey.

That night, she buried her face into Floppy.

"Oh Len!" Rin sobbed, "How could I be so stupid?! I just put you in danger!"

She could remember the frightened look on his face when the villagers chased him. She sobbed even harder.

_Why am I crying_? _Why do I worry so much about him_?

Rin looked at Floppy. The rabbit had a ribbon tied around its neck. Words were stitched on the ribbon: I love you.

* * *

Len panted as he lies down on the grass. His chest heaved in and out and his tongue was sticking out. Len rested his head on the cool dew-covered grass. The dew shone like diamonds in the full moon.

Rin's screams still echoed in his head; _"Len!"_

He turned to his back and licked the cuts. Some of the villagers had thrown rocks at him while he ran.

Their insults also rang in his ears;

"_Get out!" _

"_Scram!" _

"_Filthy creature!" _

"_Revolting!" _

Len sighed.

_No one ever accepts me for who I am_… _except for you, Rin_.

The air was still moist from the earlier rain so Len curled up, yearning for Rin's warmth.

* * *

So our wolf got his wish that soon became unwanted. Maybe it's best for him to remain as a mere wolf. Or is it? Our Little Red Riding Hood seems also confused and torn. The two main characters seem too be fond of each other but their love is unattainable. Cinderella's slipper had fitted her. Sleeping Beauty will get her kiss. Snow White will have the man she dreams but poor Little Red Riding Hood can't have her wolf. How sad, how lonely… but all fairytales end with a 'Happily Ever After'. Or do they?

**So Len, our wolf is actually human! Forgive me if you're disgusted by the animal cruelty here. So there's chapter 3! Thank you for the 5 people who actually reviewed this dusty story. PLEASE REVIEW! P.S I start school next week! (nooooo!) Once again, please review~!**

**I HAVE A MAJOR WRITOR'S BLOCK! Please someone help me!**


	4. Complicated Love

**I'm sooooooo sorry for taking so long! Me have MAJOR writor's block! I've realized I spelt Zeito's name wrong. Last time I spelt it with an 'a'. Anyway made it long just for you~!**

The Wolf who fell in Love with Red Riding Hood

Complicated Love

Once upon a time there was a story. What the story told was of an unattainable love. The story told of a boy and a girl who fell in love with one another. Their love was so strong; they were able to defy all those who oppose them. Finally on the last page, they were able to be together. Wait. What kind of story is this? Where are the harsh trials, nearly-impossible challenges? A story must have hardships for the characters! Oh, and we mustn't forget the most important thing that makes a story, oh, so pleasurable; tragedy…

* * *

The flames from the torches flickered in the night, causing shadows to grow tall as lamp posts.

Her hot breath came out in pants and her brown leather boots thumped against the cold cobblestones.

The villagers gave a roar of hatred as they spilled into the town square.

A red cloak fluttered behind her as she ran in the direction of the square.

The square was filled with an unearthly glow from the torches. Even the sparkling fountain looks as if it's spraying blood due to the light of the flames.

A small figure with a red hood pushed her way through the dense crowd.

In the middle of the square, a burly man dragged something that was bounded in ropes. The villagers gave another roar. It was a wolf with unusual blue eyes. It was struggling.

"Hold still you filthy creature!" the man snapped, cracking a whip at the wolf.

Making her way through the crowd was difficult, for not everyone wanted to make way.

Suddenly another man stepped out of the crowd. A rifle was in his hands. The wolf struggled even harder but earned another whipping. The man took aim.

"Noooo!" screamed the figure as she thrust her arm forward, causing her red hood to fall back, and revealing short blonde hair.

The crowd held her back. A gun shot echoed. The girl's blue eyes widened.

"Len!" she screamed.

* * *

"Len!" cried Rin as she sat up.

She was in her bed. Rin's short blonde hair was all messy and battered with sweat. Her blankets were disarray around her legs, signalling she's been tossing and turning in her sleep. Rin threw her blankets aside and jumped out of bed. She hurried to her window which looked out to the forest.

_Len_…

The sound of the gunshot still echoed in her mind. It's been two days since Len was chased out of the village. Mist hung the tree trunks, signalling it was early in the morning. Rin walked over to her clock. There were little pictures of oranges at the end of the clock hands. It read 5:40, not her usual time to get up.

But her nightmare had shook Rin awake. She didn't want to wake her mother so early. Rin quickly made her bed, pull off her nightgown and threw on a red cotton dress with white lace on the hem. She wrote her mother a note telling her she'll be in the village then grabbed her hood and quietly strolled out of the door.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" Len snarled.

Zatsune calmly buffed her nails, "I forgot," she shortly replied.

"How could your forget such an important detail?!" growled Len.

Zatsune shrugged, "A girl's mind must think about other things," she sighed.

Len clenched his clawed fist, "So I become a wolf at night," he muttered, "And a human by day…"

"You got it~!"

Zatsune resumed to buffing her nails.

An anger mark appeared on Len's head, "Can you at least make me be a human 24 hour?!" he cried.

Zatsune placed her buffer down on her desk, "So you want to stay half human and half wolf, hm?" she smirked.

Len stiffened.

Zatsune wagged her finger to and fro, "Have claws and fangs for people to see 24 hours?" she sang, "That'll be…oh, what's the word? Pitiful."

The wolf ears on Len's head drooped. Suddenly Zeito walked in. He had just returned from the village, with a bag of groceries.

"Welcome back, Zeito~!" she cheerfully greeted.

He smiled back at her, "When I was in the village," said Zeito, "I happen to see a running colour of red; girl in a red hood."

Len's ears pricked at Zeito's description.

_Rin_…

"Ah, Little Red Riding Hood is up already?" Zatsune mused.

She noticed Len's reaction and a grin came to her face.

"Oh, is she your girlfriend?" she grinned.

Len stiffened and his face went pink, "N-No way!" he protested.

Zatsune laughed, "He's all red as his girlfriend! The wolf fell for Little Red Riding Hood! Now, this is interesting!"

Len stomped out of the cave.

"Wait!" cried Zatsune, "What about our goodbyes? We did save you."

Len shot her a glare and growled. A sweat drop fell on Zatsune's head.

"Fine," she huffed, "I'll take that as our goodbye…"

After Len left, Zatsune smiled to herself. Zeito placed a bowl of cherries on her desk. Zatsune plunked a cherry and popped it into her mouth.

"Another story has unfolded, Zeito," she smirked, "Another story to toy with."

* * *

Rin pulled a book off the shelf. She was in the library, the only place opened apart from the market. On the book's leather cover was 'Cinderella' printed in gold and curly calligraphy. Rin flipped through the page, admiring the beautiful colourful illustrations. On the last page was a picture of Cinderella with her prince charming and the phrase 'they lived happily ever after' written underneath.

She closed the book and selected another fairytale; 'Snow White'. Again, there was a picture of Snow White with her prince charming and 'happily ever after' written.

Rin tried 'Sleeping Beauty'. Aurora was seen with her prince charming and 'they lived happily ever after'.

Finally Rin pulled 'Little Red Riding Hood' off the shelf. She opened to the last page and stared at the illustration. The wood cutter, grandmother and Red Riding Hood had smiles on their face. Only two words were written beneath the picture; 'the end'. Rin stroked the picture of the wolf's limp body.

_There's no 'happily ever after' because not everyone was happy_…

Suddenly the sound of the gunshot rang in Rin's head. She cringed. The horrible image drifted into her mind; Len's lifeless and pained face, the blood splatters on the cobblestoned ground. Rin furiously shook her head, erasing the picture out of her mind. She was about to close the book when pages flipped and revealed the picture of the wolf talking to Little Red Riding Hood. Rin's blue eyes widened. She looked at the picture on that page then the last.

_Could it be? Our meeting was a scenario? _

* * *

Len cautiously scanned the area. All was quiet in the village. He was still quite fidgety since his encounter with village's people. Len carefully stepped out of the safety of the trees. His ears, underneath his hood, detected no sound, apart from birds' chirps and the distant chatter from the market. Shoving his hands into his pockets and making sure his hood is secure, Len slipped into the sleepy village.

_Zeito said he saw Rin around the village_.

Len had to admit he really wanted to see Rin. He quietly walked over to Rin's house, he still remember its location the first time she brought him there. Len slinked over to her bedroom window; last time he had taken note it faced the forest. He peeked through the glass. The room was empty. He could make out an older woman breathing peacefully.

_She hasn't return_…

Len walked to the door and used his wolf's instinct. He sniffed the air.

_She left about half an hour ago_.

Len followed the scent. As he walked, Len had a small smile on his face.

_She smells of orange blossoms_.

He arrived at the library. Len gave the old librarian a smile, thankful that she didn't see his tail. Following Rin's scent, Len found her asleep on one of the reading tables. Fairytale books were scattered around her. He noticed the book 'Little Red Riding Hood' next to her. Len picked it up and flipped through the pages. He froze when he saw the illustration on the last page. His grip on the book tightened.

_No_… _Our meeting_… _is tied to the ending_…

* * *

"_Len!" _

_BANG!_

Rin's marine blue eyes flew open.

"Noooo!" she gasped.

"Are you alright?" asked a voice.

She jumped and turned to her left. Len had turned the chair next to her so it was facing her. He had his hood over his head and hands in his pockets. Len had a worried expression on his face. Rin's face went slightly pink.

"L-Len?!" she stammered, "What are you doing here?!"

_H-How long was I sleeping? A-And how long was he watching me? _

"I-I'm fine," she spluttered, "Really."

_That nightmare_… _it came again_…

"You look pale," Len pointed out.

Rin's cheeks burned.

_Should I tell him about my nightmare_?

"I just had a nightmare that all…," she muttered.

Len watched her carefully.

"A-Anyway!" Rin cried trying to change the subject, "Why did you…," she lowered her voice, "turn into a wolf back then."

Len bit his lip.

"Well…," he started.

Suddenly the library's door flew open.

"Rin!" her mother cried, "Are you here?!"

Len and Rin jumped.

"I'm here Mother," Rin called.

Rin's mother rushed over to her.

"I was looking for you," she panted, "You didn't mention where you were going. I was afraid you could have wondered to the woods by yourself!"

Suddenly she noticed Len.

"Who's this?" she asked.

Len nervously smiled at her. He hadn't forgotten how Rin's mother swatted him out.

"Mother this is Len," Rin introduced.

Her mother nodded to Len. Len looked at her with his azure blue eyes. Rin's mother slightly flinched.

_T-Those eyes_… _I feel like I've seen them before_… "

Nice to meet you," she said holding out her hand.

Len gulped as he looked at her hand.

He gave a nervous laugh, "Nice to meet you too."

"Now Rin," her mother beckoned, "It's time to go."

She took Rin's arm and led her away.

"Bye Len!" Rin waved.

Len gave her a small smile, for he cannot wave back. Rin's mother gave him a curious look before they disappeared out of the door.

* * *

Rin stared. A bead of sweat dropped down her head.

"M-Meiko?" she stuttered.

The young woman, who took the role of Snow White, grinned at her. Meiko was holding a crossbow.

"Ah Meiko, you've arrived," sighed Rin's mother.

"You called her here?!" cried Rin.

"Yes," her mother nodded, "I want her to walk you to your grandmother's house. I'm not going to take any chances."

Rin bit her lip.

"Heard you got attacked by a wolf a few days ago," Meiko explained when they set off, "Don't worry Rinny. I'll protect you from any vermin."

Rin's marine blue eyes flicked to the trees. She had a feeling Len had followed her, at a safe distance and was worried about him. He had escaped the villager's clutches last time but a cross bow? No way, especially with Meiko's accuracy.

"Aren't these woods peaceful?" Rin asked.

Meiko nodded, "I have to agree," she replied, "But we can't let our guard down. Who knows what could be lurking nearby?"

Rin gave a soft sigh. It was hard to steer Meiko away from her job. Suddenly Rin spotted something shiny in a hollow of a tree. She raced towards it.

"Oi Rinny!" Meiko called, "Come back!"

Rin placed her hand into the hollow and produced a piece of parchment. There were words scribbled on it.

_I'm human by day but wolf by night_

_-Len_

Len must have known Rin's companion would be suspicious if Rin was suddenly poking in a hollow so he had left a polished blue bead. There were hues and shades of blue all swirled together, creating a unique pattern. Rin though it was beautiful. As for the note, she felt a little sad for Len. It must be difficult maintaining two completely different forms at different times.

"Rinny?" Meiko called, "What are you doing?"

Rin ran back to Meiko and showed her the bead, with the note safely tucked in her hood's pocket.

"It is a pretty thing," smiled Meiko, "You sure got sharp eyes."

Rin carefully placed the bead into her pocket. She smiled to herself.

_It reminds me of Len's handsome blue eyes. Wait. Did I just say handsome_?

Taking the last glance at the trees, Rin continued down on the path. As Rin led Meiko to her grandmother's house, Len spy on them from behind the shadows of the trees. Rin didn't catch his gaze. He felt a twinge of sadness in his heart.

_There's nothing I can do but watch over you_.

"Rin-chan!" exclaimed an elderly woman, "And Meiko-chan too! It's lovely to see you all!"

"Grandmother!" Rin smiled as she threw her arms around the frail woman.

Meiko placed her crossbow down, "Yo granny!" she winked.

"Would you like some tea?" Grandmother offered, "Or what about some slices of apple bread?"

_Len would love that_.

"I'll take a slice of your awesome apple bread, granny!" Meiko cried.

Grandmother chuckled and turned to Rin, "What about you, Rin-chan?" she asked.

"I'll be fine," Rin declined, "How are you feeling Grandmother?"

"I'm fine as a whistle," replied Grandmother as she held a plate of apple bread to Meiko.

Rin unpacked the food that her mother had prepared and stored them away in the kitchen.

"What made you come along Meiko-chan?" Grandmother asked as she sat down.

Rin stiffened.

"Rinny was attacked by a wolf a few days ago," Meiko explained, "So her ma told me to go along with her, to keep an eye on her."

Grandmother gasped, "Is that true Rin-chan?" she worriedly asked, "Are you hurt?"

"I'm 100% fine!" Rin quickly replied, "It didn't even leave a scratch on me!"

_Because it wasn't even attacking me_…

Grandmother gave a sigh of relief.

Meiko turned to Rin, "I think it's time for us to go Rinny," she announced, "Come on."

Rin turned to her grandmother, "Grandmother, can I stay with you for the night?" she asked.

Her grandmother blinked at her then smiled, "Of course dear!" she replied, "I'll prepare your room!"

Meiko shrugged. "Okay," she said, "I'll tell your ma, Rinny."

"Thank you Meiko!" waved Rin.

The reason why Rin wanted to stay was she wanted to stay in the forest for a little bit longer, to be close with someone.

* * *

Meiko safely arrived back at the village. But she was right, although the forest seems peacefully there was something sinister lurking nearby. Twilight descended down on Grandmother's cottage. A time when light fades away and the shadows grow long.

"There you are Rin-chan," she smiled, "Your room is all prepared."

"Thank you Grandmother!" Rin replied.

"Now wash up," Grandmother gently commanded, "I'll get dinner started."

Rin obeyed and helped her grandmother out in the kitchen. They had a lovely dinner of silky cream soup with fresh bread. Then Grandmother sent Rin off to bed.

"Grandmother," said Rin as she drew the covers over her body.

"Yes?" Grandmother smiled.

"H-Have you ever l-loved someone but…," Rin paused, "…but can't be with them?"

In the dim light, Grandmother's smile deepened.

"Yes, your grandfather and I experience that once," she replied, "But our love was so strong we were able to defy all those who oppose us."

"Really?" Rin breathed.

"Well, time to ride into dream land~!" Grandmother softly sang, "Goodnight Rin-chan."

"Goodnight Grandmother," Rin called back.

Grandmother blew out the candles and gently shut the doors.

Crickets chirped and a bulky dark figure slowly approached the cottage.

"Humans…," it hissed, "Delicious humans…"

* * *

_Snap_.

Rin's eyes flew open.

_Snap_.

Her ears listened intently.

"Something's outside," she whispered to herself.

Rin sat up in her bed. The window was just above the bed so Rin just had to turn her head to look out. There were no fireflies lighting the dark forest and the crickets seem to have stopped their playing. All was quiet. The moon seems to have hidden behind dark clouds for there were only slits of moonlight.

_Snap_.

There was it again, the sound of twigs snapping.

_Could it be Len_?

Rin threw her covers aside and placed her bare feet on the cool timber floor. She opened the door carefully, not wanting to disturb her grandmother. It opened with a soft _creak_. Rin lightly ran down the corridor and to the front door of the cottage. She peeped out through the front window. A ghostly beam of moonlight lit the front gardens but it was too dim to make out anything.

"Len?" Rin whispered, "Len, is that you?"

_Snap_.

Rin opened the door, just a crack.

"Len?" she softly called into the night.

_Snap, snap, snap_.

The sound grew louder.

* * *

Len's eyes flew open. His head snapped up. His ears pricked up, alert. They twitched. The night had suddenly become quiet, too quiet. Len quickly got to his paws.

_Something's not right_.

There were no crickets chirping, no fireflies dancing, not even a hoot or a screech from an owl or a bat. Even the moon had fled from view. Len sniffed the night air. He could smell Rin's companion who had passed here some hours ago. There was Rin's faint orange blossom scent and… hairs on his neck pricked. There was something different, a foul smell that emitted from something dangerous. The scent was going to… Len's eyes widened. He suddenly charged through the tree trunks. Dry leaves crackled underneath his pounding paws.

_Rin_!

* * *

Rin shivered as the night air danced over her body. Dry leaves scattered as a light breeze blew. Suddenly Rin spotted a large canine-like shape. A smile appeared.

"Len!" she softly called, "Is that you?"

The canine turned to her. Fear froze Rin's heart. Red eyes locked onto her.

_T-That's not Len_…

The creature charged forward. Panicked, Rin grabbed the door and was about to close it when…

_CRASH_!

She screamed. The creature had thrown itself to the door and it was so strong that it sent the door and Rin flying. She lay sprawled on the floor with bits of wood sprayed on the floor. Rin struggled to stand up but the creature suddenly leapt onto her.

She screamed again when the creature looked down at her with its blood-shot eyes. Rin struggled to hold back its snapping jaws away from her. Foam lined its jaws. Its claws dug into her skin.

"Rin-chan!" her grandmother cried.

"Grandmother!" Rin gasped, "Stay back!"

Suddenly another creature jumped onto the creature that had pinned Rin down. Her eyes widened when she caught the shine of azure in the moonlight.

_Len_!

Len bit down on the creatures back. It snarled and jumped off Rin and stared to shake Len off.

Grandmother hurried over and pulled Rin away from the fight.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Rin nodded since she could not find her breath. The creature suddenly threw Len off. He landed heavily on the floor. It pounced on him. Using its claws, the creature left a gnash on Len's chest. Biting back a scream, Len used all his strength to push the creature.

When it landed on the floor, he pounced. He chomped down on the creature's ear. It gave a cry. Finally Len swiped his claws across its face. The creature threw Len off and raced out of the door.

Grandmother switched on the lights. Splinters of wood were everywhere on the floor along with some drops of blood. Len lay in a heap, panting. Blood pooled underneath him.

"Oh dear…," gasped Grandmother.

Rin rushed forward to Len but he stopped her with his telepathy.

_Stay back_!

Rin halted.

_But Len_…

She took a step forward.

_I said stay back_!

She bit her lip.

_You're injured. _

Len squeezed his eyes close then opened them again.

_I know, but stay away!_

Rin was a little taken back.

_Why?_

Len stared at her.

_I'm a wolf, humans don't care for us. Beside…we have a witness._

Rin turned to Grandmother. Len took this chance, forced himself to stand and bolted out of the door. Rin swiftly turned around and was about to call his name when she remembered that Grandmother was there. Instead she clamped her mouth shut. Tears welled up in her eyes.

_Oh, Len_…

* * *

Soon the mess was cleaned up and Grandmother treated to Rin's minor injuries and gave her a new nightgown. But Rin found it difficult to fall back asleep. She was worried about his condition after the fight.

_That_… _thing did throw Len pretty hard on the ground and his_… _chest, it's bleeding. What if he bleeds to death_?!

After a few minutes, Rin had come up with more worrying 'what ifs'. She ruffled her short blonde hair.

"Ah!" she quietly cried, "Why does he always make me so worried?!"

Rin sighed.

_I do hope he's alright_…

* * *

Zatsune opened her eyes. Something has entered the cave and collapsed on the ground. She sat up. Yes, whatever it was was panting and gasping for air. Zeito stirred and sat up as well.

"What wrong Zatsune?" he whispered.

"Something's in here," she whispered back.

Zatsune threw the covers back and leapt out of the bed. She hurried out to the entrance, her long black nightgown trailed behind her. Zeito followed her closely behind. A limp bloody body of a wolf lay on the floor.

"Zeito, get me a bowl of water, some cloth and medicine," Zatsune quickly ordered.

Zeito nodded and left her side.

Zatsune bent down, "What have you done to yourself Len?" she muttered.

Suddenly she sniffed. Her ruby red eyes widened.

"You smell of a werewolf!" she hissed.

"A mad one," Len corrected. (A/N: It's like a mad dog)

Zeito came up with the materials Zatsune told him to get. Zatsune quickly grabbed some cloth and dunked it into the bowl of water. She cleaned the cut. She frowned.

"Well, it must be mad to have ripped your chest open that deep," she bit her lip.

A little pile of red stained cloth started to appear. Zatsune stood up and Zeito bent down to apply medicine on Len. She licked her bloodied fingers. Suddenly her right eyes turned golden.

Len gnashed his teeth, "Are you…?" he gasped.

Zatsune smiled, "Maybe, maybe not."

Len drew a last breath before passing out.

When Zeito was finished, they let Len sleep. Zatsune stared at him with her left red eye and right gold eye. She blinked and her eyes returned back to normal. Zatsune turned to Zeito.

"So there's a mad werewolf roaming around," she hissed, "We can't have any interference yet. Do you think you can handle it, Zeito?"

Zeito gave her a smirk, "I'm not given the role of the huntsman for nothing," he replied.

He got changed and draped a black hood over his shoulders.

"Be careful," Zatsune warned.

"Don't worry," he replied, "Anyone can smell that creature from miles."

And Zeito walked out of the cave. Zatsune turned back to Len.

"It's best for you two to stay apart," she hissed, "Little Red Riding Hood and her wolf doesn't have a 'happily ever after."

* * *

Yes. We must keep in mind that not all stories ended happily. Not all princesses have their prince. Not all villains have their plans ruined. There is not always smiles and laughter in the air. Shall our story turned to a clean white page? Or shall it turn to a red splattered one? Let's spin more hardship into this tale…

***sigh* To be honest, I'm not really sure about this story... Maybe I should delete this story... Please review if you like. Me have writor's block! X0**


	5. A Black Swan and a Woodcutter

**Okay, I'm literally pulling random ideas out of my head... well, enjoy, I think. Oh, and I'm not holidays! And thank you for the people who bothered to review this story.**

The Wolf who fell in Love with Red Riding Hood

A Black Swan and a Woodcutter

Once upon a time, there was a black swan. She disguised herself as a white swan in order to trick a prince to breaking his vow of love. That was her father's orders. The black swan was willing to follow her father's evil footsteps. But when her father was defeated and died, the black swan came to realise that her course was wrong. She ran from her father's bad ways and found herself all alone. When the black swan gazes at the prince and the true white swan, she thought to herself;

_What is it like to love?_

* * *

Once upon a time, there lived a boy. His great-grandfather was a woodcutter, so was his grandfather and his father as well. And so, the skills were passed onto the boy too. The boy grew up to be humble and kind. However, being a woodcutter was lonely for he was isolated from everyone in the woods. The boy was very fond of his parents' company and he made sure to spent many moments with them but then they passed away… gazing at the illustrations of a book, the boy thought to himself;

_I want to save and find my princess_.

* * *

_BANG_!

A gunshot rang out through the forest. Rin jolted up in her bed. Her heart had also leapt at the sound of the shot. She breathed in and out until her heart calmed down. Rin looked around; she was in the room her grandmother had prepared for her.

The gunshot reminded her of the awful nightmare she had previously. Rin then noticed a _pitter patter_ sound. She looked out of the window to see raindrops racing down the glass.

She quickly refreshed herself and changed out of her night gown. The scratches from the creature's attack, from last night, still remained. Rin walked out to the kitchen. Grandmother had already prepared breakfast.

"Good morning Rin-chan~!" smiled Grandmother.

"Good morning Grandmother," Rin greeted back.

"Sit down," gestured Grandmother, "I've made lovely Sunny-side eggs for you, my dear."

Rin stared out of the windows.

"Not so sunny today," she muttered.

She gently placed her hand on her arm. Rin could feel the deep scratch underneath her sleeve. Scenes of the fight flash across her mind.

_I hope he's alright_…

* * *

Zatsune crouched beside the sleeping Len, who was now in his human form. She reached out poked his cheek. Len stirred but didn't open his eyes.

Zatsune pouted, "I'm so bored…," she sighed.

Clammy air felt cold on her skin so Zatsune quickly got a red woollen jumper and pulled it on. When she finally got her head through, Zeito was back. A smile appeared on her pale face.

"Zeito~!" she cried and flung her arms around the young man.

Len gave a small groan and his eyelids fluttered but still he didn't open his eyes.

"I've got it," Zeito whispered.

Zatsune released him and nodded.

"I heard you," she said solemnly.

They turned to Len.

"I think," Zatsune spoke, "It's time to call them in."

Zeito stared at her.

"The story must progress," she continued then an evil smile came across her face, "I'll be enjoying this."

Len stirred again. The two quickly fell silent. Len opened his azure blue eyes and blinked drowsily. He struggled to sit up.

"Good morning," Zatsune cooed.

Len gave her a half-awake glare. He looked back down. Zeito had taken Len's shirt off in order to treat his wound. Bandages tightly wrapped around his chest. There were small stains of red in the white material. Zatsune walked over and handed him his shirt. She then sniffed and crinkled her nose.

"You still got the werewolf stench on you," she gagged.

Len rolled his eyes and pulled his shirt on.

Zeito walked over to Zatsune and whispered in her ear, "They're ready."

She gave him a nod, "Why don't you go to the lake and wash that stench off, Len?" Zatsune suggested.

Len stood up, "I have to check on someone first," he replied.

Zatsune's ruby red eyes narrowed. Len noticed her reaction.

"Fine," he sighed, "I'll go to the lake after, okay? So I won't be strangling the fresh air in your cave."

The huntsman and the witch watched the boy walked out into the pouring rain.

"Make sure they're in their places," Zatsune muttered.

"Of course," Zeito replied.

* * *

Rin stood in the front doorway. Rain fell down onto her red hood.

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" Grandmother asked worriedly, "Don't you want to wait for the storm to cease? You might catch a cold!"

Rin smiled at her, "I'll be fine Grandmother!" she replied, "My trusty hood hasn't let me down yet!"

Grandmother gave her a wrinkled smile, "If you say so…"

"Besides," said Rin, "Mother is probably really worried about me…"

Grandmother chuckled. "True," she nodded, "But she can't help it…since of your father's accident."

Rin stiffened for a bit then slowly nodded.

_Father, huh_?

She turned to the half-wrecked door. After last night, Grandmother had to cover the broken section with a cloth.

"Will you be able to fix it?" Rin asked.

"Oh, I'll get someone to fix it for me," Grandmother replied, "I know a helpful fellow for the job."

Rin looked at her Grandmother carefully.

"If you say so…," she said slowly.

Gripping her basket tightly, Rin bid her grandmother farewell and walked off in the rain. Her brown leather boots caused splashes in puddles. Thunder rumbled overhead, high in the dark clouds. Rin stared back at the black clouds.

_I hope Len doesn't catch a cold_. _And please, don't let his wound be infected. It'll be even worse if he catches a cold and his injury gets infected!_

Rin shook her head, sending little water drops flying.

_Stop worrying about him, Rin_! _He's a boy and he can take care of himself!_

_But boys tend to be reckless_…

_Argh!_ _I'm doing it again!_ _And I'm having a mental battle with myself! Is that a sign of madness?!_

Rin was engrossed with her mental battle that she didn't notice a crack of lightning hit a tall dead tree. She gasped as the tree caught alight and started to fall, towards her. Her marine blue eyes widened.

_Len_…

* * *

Len bolted through the trees. His wolf instincts are telling him something was wrong. He clenched his fists in determination as he nearly fell. The muddy ground wasn't helping him to gain speed. Len leapt down from a hill. He pumped his arms and legs as hard as he could.

_The_ _last time my instincts are this tense is when it involved…Rin! _

Len slid down another unlevelled hill. He placed his arm in front of his face. Leaves and sharp twigs prickled at his arm. Suddenly Len noticed the trees were started to become fewer. He was edging towards the forest path. His azure blue eyes widened at the sight he saw. A fire-licked tree was falling towards Rin who was frozen on the spot.

Len's mouth opened and one word was screamed out, "RIN!"

Suddenly a black blur whizzed past Rin and the tree toppled over. Len skidded to a halt. A new scent filled his nose. Len quickly darted behind a tree. He was lucky it was raining; there wasn't any sunlight for anyone to make out his silhouette.

_Who is here?_

* * *

Rin had her eyes squeezed shut. Her body was tensed. Then she realized there were strong arms wrapped around her. The smell of pine filled her nose. Rin dared herself to open her eyes.

A boy had tackled her to the ground but allowed himself to land on the muddy ground. Realizing she was on top of him, Rin quickly scrambled off.

"A-Are you alright?!" she wailed, "W-Was I heavy?! I'm so sorry if I was!"

The boy sat up. He had coal black hair. And when he opened his eyes, they were saffron gold.

"I'm fine miss," he said politely, "What's more important is, are _you_ alright?"

Rin's cheeks went slightly red, "Y-Yes," she shakily replied.

Her hero got to his feet and held out his hand, "Let me help you up," he offered.

Rin shyly took his hand. It was warm. The storm had died down to mere drizzle now.

"May I ask for your name?" the boy said politely.

"R-Rin," she stuttered, "My name is Kagamine Rin. I-I take the role of Little Red Riding Hood."

The boy smiled, "That explains your red hood," he remarked, "I must say, it suits you. I'm Kagene Rei. I take the role of the woodcutter. It's a pleasure to meet you, Rin-san."

Rin stared into those gold eyes. The she realized her hand was still in Rei's hand.

She quickly took it off, "Oh, I'm sorry!" she cried.

Rei dropped his hand to his side, "It's alright," he said, "So where are you going?"

Rin pointed further down the path.

"I'm heading back to the village," she replied, "It's where I live."

Rei's smile deepened.

"Then I shall escort you," he offered, "We don't want anything else happen to you."

Rin gave a small giggle and nodded. The two walked off, not knowing they had a witness.

* * *

He saw everything, behind that tree. Raindrops shone in his gold hair in the dim light. Some of Len's locks were so soaked, drops would occasionally fall down. A shadow was casted over Len's face. He had seen everything and heard every word.

He saw Rin's slight blush and her hand resting in the boy's hand. Len stared down at his cursed clawed hands. He frowned. He could feel his dreaded fangs clenching together. An angered and saddened emotion flowed through his body. Len felt tears welled up in his eyes but he quickly closed them to prevent the tears from falling.

* * *

"Goodbye!" Rin called, "And thank you!"

She was waving to Rei who waved back then disappeared back into the forest.

"Ooo, Rin's got a boyfriend," said a voice from behind her.

"Who is he? Who is he?" cried another.

Rin jumped and spun around. Miku and Neru stood behind her.

"N-Neru?!" Rin cried, "M-Miku?!"

Neru gave her a peace sign while a pink bubble started to form on her mouth (she's chewing bubble gum).

Miku was hopping up and down with a happy-go-lucky smile plastered on her face and her sky blue eyes were sparkling. "

W-What is it?" Rin nervously asked.

_Pop!_

Neru's pink balloon popped and she quickly gobbled it up before she replied, "Who was that boy?"

"Who, Rei?" said Rin, "He's just a friendly woodcutter that helped me back home."

Miku's eyes lit up even more, "You know his name already?!" she gasped, "Oh, my little Rin has a prince charming!"

Rin's face went red as her hood, "H-He's not my p-prince charming!" she objected.

Miku continued to giggle like a fool.

"Hey," called Neru, "What about that other boy?"

Rin looked at her in confusion, "What boy?" Neru rolled her yellow eyes.

"You know what I mean," Neru said, "That boy who you dragged to your house."

Miku's ears perked up, "Oh, oh! I know who you're talking about!" Miku piped up, "That shy little boy that always has a hood over his head and hands in his pockets!"

Rin felt shattered.

_Len_…

Miku cocked her head, "Are you alright, Rin?" she asked.

Neru looked at her strangely, "You suddenly look pale," she pointed out.

"I've got to go home," Rin announced and quickly hurried away from her friends.

* * *

Len walked in Zatsune's cave with his head hung down.

Zatsune's eye lit up. "Did you go to the lake?" she asked.

"No, I didn't," he grumbled.

"No wonder you still stink," Zatsune sniffed.

"The rain should have already washed it off!" Len snapped.

Zatsune stared at him.

_Oh, so he saw_…

"Whoa calm down," she said, "Honestly your bark is worse than your bite."

Len gave her a death-glare and growled. Zatsune made a gesture of her zipping her mouth close.

Zeito decided to step forward, "Why don't you go to the lake and calm down?" he suggested, "I heard the view there is splendid."

"Fine!" Len spat and stomped out.

Zatsune turned to Zeito, "You did well," she smiled.

Zeito looked down at her, "You just tease him too much that's all," he said smiling back.

* * *

"Why are they so desperate for me to go to that lake?" Len grumbled, "What's so great about a lake?"

The rain had ceased. He stopped as the trees suddenly stopped. The great body of water stretched out before him. Rays of sunlight broke through the clouds and shone on the water's surface causing it to sparkle. Len's eyes widened. He stared in awe. A gentle breeze blew past. The reeds rustle. Suddenly Len caught movement.

A figure was moving across the water's surface. The figure's movements were not rigid but gracefully and it seems like…dancing.

Curious, Len moved forward, away from the shelter of the trees. He now stood at the banks of the lake. The figure was a girl, about the same age as him. She had short raven black hair and honey gold eyes. Three long black feathers were pinned to the side of her head. She wore an outfit made of more black feathers and black satin ballet slippers clothed her feet. The girl was dancing on the water. Len stared at her.

_She's like_… _She's like a swan_...

The girl spotted him and leapt over. She raised her arms up high and rolled her hands over each other then held a hand out to him.

"Would you like to dance?" she asked sweetly.

Snapping out his thoughts, Len shook his head.

"I-I'm a horrible dancer!" he cried.

The girl chuckled and grabbed his arm, "It's alright," she reassured and pulled him onto the water.

Amazingly, he didn't fall into the water. The girl danced in a circle around him.

"Show me your dance," she urged, "They say your dance shows how you feel."

Len didn't move, he stood there in that one spot. He moved his head trying to face the girl.

"I'm sorry," he said, "But I don't dance."

The girl stopped in front of him. She leaned forward and locked her gold eyes into his azure ones. Len stiffened. No girl ever came this close to him.

"Your eyes tell me," she softly spoke, "You're feeling angered and saddened. Could it be jealously?"

Len took a step back, "P-Please take me back," he demanded, "I don't feel comfortable being on water."

The girl blinked at him then sighed, "I understand," she replied then took his arm and led him back to the bank.

Len was relieved to feel solid ground underneath his feet.

"Now tell me, who are you?" he asked.

The girl leapt onto the bank and looked at him, "I'm Rui," she replied, "I take the role of Odile, the black swan."

_Odile? Where have I heard that name before?_

Len searched his memory.

_The black swan_…_swan… Swan Lake! _

Len didn't really know that tale very well. All he knows there's a white swan Odette, a black swan Odile, a prince, a vow of love and an evil man.

"You are?" Rui asked.

"I'm Len," he replied, "I take the role of the Big Bad Wolf."

Rui smiled, "We both take roles of animals."

Len stared at her. He didn't notice that.

"It's nice to meet you~!" beamed Rui, "So why are you feeling jealously?"

Len turned away, "I don't want to talk about it," he mumbled.

Rui's smile faded and she looked at him carefully. Sadness clouded his eyes.

She decided to ask another question, "How do your parents cope with you being a wolf?"

Len's bangs hung over his eyes, "They don't," he replied, "I'm an orphan."

Rui's eyes widened, "Oh," she said, "…Just like me…" Len looked up. "My father…died as well," she sadly explained, "I've never met my mother…so I guess she's…dead as well."

Curiosity took over Len, and he took a step forward.

"So where do you live?" he asked.

Rui gestured to the lake, "Around here," she replied.

"Is it safe?" Len inquired.

Rui smiled.

_It's nice to know he cares._

"Sort of, I guess," she shrugged.

They talked. Soon, it felt like they were long-lost friends. There wasn't an awkward silence between their conversation, only laughter and jokes.

_This is so different compared to_…_Rin_.

The sun started to set.

"Goodbye Len!" waved Rui, "Thank you for the talks."

Len waved and walked back into the forest. His smile disappeared when he entered the trees.

_Rin_…

* * *

Miku stood in her balcony, overlooking the village. She heard the door opened and turned to see a handsome man with blue hair and ocean blue eyes.

"Oh Kaito it's you," she smiled.

Kaito smiled back, "What's wrong, my dear?" he asked.

Miku sighed and stared back out, "I'm worried about Rin," she replied, "She seems devastated this afternoon, like her broke or something."

Kaito walked up and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry my dear," he said, "Things will end happily."

"That's the problem," Miku muttered, "Her story doesn't end with a 'happily ever after'."

* * *

Neru quickly watered the thorns outside her tower's window. She then made sure her sweet supply isn't low then flopped onto her elaborate bed. Neru hugged a fluffy pillow.

"That Rin…," she sighed, "She awfully depressed today… or has she been depressed for a while?"

Neru rolled over to her side. She could see the moon from her bed.

"Rin seem to be in a hurry after we mentioned that boy," Neru thought out loud, "Could it be…?"

She reached over and grabbed a minty humbug and popped it into her mouth.

"That boy… he must have done something to her…"

* * *

"What's wrong Meiko?" asked a short man.

Meiko was pacing back and forth.

"I heard from Miku and Neru, Rinny isn't feeling good," she replied.

The seven short men looked at each other.

The smartest-looking one looked at her, "Is she pale? Has she been coughing?" he asked.

"No!" Meiko cried, "She's not sick! I mean, Rinny looked sad, really sad."

"Oh," said the men.

"Just leave her," grumbled a grumpy-looking man, "Its adolescence. She'll pull through."

"You should make her frown upside down!" said a happy-looking one.

"Maybe she needs a good nap," yawned a drowsy man.

"Achoo!" another sneezed.

"Who's Rinny?" asked a dopey-looking one.

"Argh!" Meiko cried, "Will all of ya just clamp your mouth shut?!" (A/N: Some Snow White)

They all fell silent.

"Thank you," nodded Meiko.

* * *

Rin stared at her bedroom ceiling. She held Floppy close to her and sniffed. Her heart felt like it's been stabbed. She felt like she betrayed Len.

_He's just a_…_friend, right_?

Rin held her hand up, the one that touched Rei's hand. She remembered how warm it was.

_I've never held a boy's hand before_…

Then she remembered how she was afraid to grasp Len's clawed hands. Rin's heart shattered. She buried her face into Floppy and sobbed.

_Oh, why must we be the Wolf and Little Red Riding Hood?_

* * *

Len stared at the starry sky. He laid his head on the grassy ground and sighed. His heart felt weighed down. He felt like he left Rin.

_She's the one that I love_…_was she_?

He closed his eyes, Rui's refreshing, oasis-like scent lingered. He remembered how close she leaned forward.

_No girl dared to get that close before_…

Then he remembered how Rin's gentle hands helped him. Len's heart sank further down. He opened his eyes and sniffed.

_Why? Why must we be the Wolf and Little Red Riding Hood?_

* * *

Zatsune was painting her nails cherry red when Zeito announced, "They're here."

She looked up. A boy and a girl stood before her; Rei and Rui.

A smile came to Zatsune's face.

"Ah, my little woodcutter and black swan," she purred, "What do you think of little red riding hood and the wolf?"

Rei had a dreamy look in his eye.

"She's beautiful and very sweet," he replied, "Her laugh was like little bells and her hand felt gentle."

Rui's answer was short and clipped, "He's nice."

Zatsune smile deepened, "That great!" she clapped, "Just how it should be."

Rui stole a glance at the dreamy Rei. She bit her lip.

Zeito placed a hand on Zatsune's shoulder, "Help us to make the story interesting," he began.

"And you'll get your happy endings," Zatsune finished.

Rei nodded with a smile on his face while Rui slowly nodded.

* * *

My, it seems our story is not just writing by itself… Will our Red Riding Hood and Wolf realize that? Could the woodcutter be Red Riding Hood's prince charming in disguise? And could our wolf meant to be with the black swan? Or is this story not meant to be written in the first place? Only time and the story will tell…

**Yes, I added another "darker" counterpart to Vocaloid. First Zatsune (counterpart to Miku) then Zeito (counterpart to Kaito) and now Rei (Len) and Rui (Rin). Sorry if the story is going too fast. Please review. I'm still out of ideas so please help is you can!**


	6. Torn Hearts

**AAAHHHHHH! It's been a month! I'm soooo sorry guys! So many things are happening AND I have a MEGA HUGE writor's block! I'm actually typing random words for this chapter! Me soo sorry guys!**

The Wolf who fell in Love with Red Riding Hood

Torn Hearts

Once upon a time, there lived a girl. The girl was an innocent and pure being. She was the dreamy type and always spaced out. Like all girls, she dreamed of being swept off her feet by her prince charming. Little did she know, her dream will come true. One day, she bumped into a boy. They spent many times together and soon the girl grew quite close to the boy.

_Could this be my prince charming?_ She thought.

Everything seemed happy but unfortunately that didn't last long. One day, another boy stepped into the girl's life. The girl and the new boy talked and she felt happy while spending time with him. Then she realized she had feelings for both boys. The girl kept distressing over the matter, and soon she felt her heart tearing into two.

* * *

Rin, using a blue pencil, shaded in the last hue of blue into her picture. She placed the pencil down on her desk and smiled.

Holding up her sketch pad, she cried out with flourish, "Done!"

Rin had drawn a detailed picture of a wolf. She had especially put a lot of effort in colouring its blue eyes. Rin placed the pad back on her desk. She turned to the blue bead that had inspired her to sketch the picture. It was the same bead that Len had given her a few weeks before.

She haven't seen him since the creature had rampaged through her grandmother's house. Now that she thought about it, Rin hadn't seen Len since… Rei entered into her life. The guilty feeling started to creep back to her.

_I had to admit, Rei is a really nice person but_…

She gripped the hem of her dress

…_he's not the same as Len_…

Rin stared at the bead. She smiled at the thought how it reminded her so much of Len's eyes. She opened her desk drawers to put her sketch pad back (she didn't want her mother to find the sketch) when she noticed a strong-looking piece of string. An idea popped into her head. Rin grabbed the string and threaded it through the hole of the bead. She then tied it around her slim her neck.

_There I'll always have something that reminded me of you._

* * *

Everything was quiet. Frogs' croaking died away and all the pond creatures had stopped. Rui stood out in the middle of the lake. She stood on the tips of her toes on the water's surface as if it was glass. Rui had her eyes closed, showing off her long black lashes.

Taking a deep breath, Rui started to slowly flap her arms up and down, like a swan stretching its wings. The water underneath her, rippled. Now, standing on one leg, Rui bent down and touched her supporting leg. Then straightened up and laid her arm on the air, as if someone held her empty hand.

_Dancing a pas de deux by myself… The black swan shall remain forever alone… Only to toy with people's hearts… _(A/N: I'm trying my best to describe these ballet movements. A 'pas de deux' is a dance that needs two people. In French it means 'two steps')

Rui twirled around.

She remembered Rei's words; _"She's beautiful and very sweet…her laugh was like little bells and her hand felt gentle." _

A scowl came to Rui's face and her swan-like movements suddenly changed. She curled her fingers making them look like claws. Tears shone in her lashes.

_What does he see in her?! _

Rui, with one leg on her knee, started to spin around and around. Tears spilled down her pale cheek.

_Red Riding Hood! You don't deserve to live! _

"Rui?"

Her eyes flew open and she stopped. Len was standing at the bank. Rui stared at him with her honey gold eyes. She let out a small sigh and leapt over to the bank.

_A swan who toys with people's feelings… that is my role…_

* * *

Neru walked around the village. She scanned the area with her yellow eyes.

_That boy_… _he has to be around here_…_unless_ _he doesn't live in the village_…

Popping a gobstopper in her mouth, Neru continued her search.

_That boy… what did he do to Rin?_

The Sleeping Beauty blended into the crowd.

* * *

"It's been cloudy lately," Rin mused.

She was staring at the dusty grey sky as she walked to her grandmother's house. She placed her hand on her new necklace that hid underneath her dress. She could feel its cool and smooth surface against her skin. Rin stopped for a moment when she came to the fork in the road. Instead of turning to the right, she went to the left.

_Will he be there? _

She silently hoped for the possibility. The giant tree came to view…but there was no boy or wolf underneath. Rin's shoulders dropped. She forced herself to keep walking.

_As the days passes, without seeing him… this empty, pained feeling grows bigger… I don't understand… why?_

* * *

"_Your jobs are to rip them apart. Do you understand? Do it correctly, you'll be rewarded with your desired 'happy ending'." _

Rui was sitting down the bank. Len had noticed she was being unusually quiet.

"Rui, are you-"

She cut him off before he could finish,"Len, what do you think of me?" she asked.

He blinked, "What?"

Rui looked at him seriously. "What do you think of me?" she repeated.

"Well, I-" he mumbled.

"Answer it truthfully," Rui commanded.

Len rubbed the back of his neck, "Why do-"

"Answer it," Rui ordered.

Len dropped his arm and sighed. There was an awful silent.

"I think you're a nice person," he said, "True, your role may be the Black Swan, but I think you have a good heart."

Rui clutched the edge of her tutu. That wasn't the answer she was looking for. Len had misunderstood the question.

Taking a deep breath, Rui said bluntly, "Do you love me, Len?"

Len was taken back at the question.

"What?!" he cried.

"Answer it!" Rui demanded.

Len bit his lip, uncomfortably. Rui stared at him with a stone expression. He ran his clawed hand through his gold hair.

Finally he replied, "…I'm sorry, no. I only view you as a friend."

A smile came to Rui's face.

"Thank you," she said, "For answering truthfully," Rui looked into Len's azure eyes, "So who is she?"

Len looked at her, startled.

* * *

Rin stared. Rei was crouching down and fixing the front door of Grandmother's house. When he looked up, a smile came to his face.

"Hello Rin!" he greeted.

"H-Hi," Rin replied.

"Rin-chan, is that you?"

Grandmother appeared in the doorway, "I see you know Rei-kun," she smiled, "He's helping me to fix the door."

"I-I see," Rin stuttered.

Grandmother beckoned her to come in so she obeyed. Rin glanced at Rei as she walked passed him.

_Is it me or do I see Rei quite often? _

Rin unpacked the food from her basket. Suddenly Rei stood up and dusted his hands.

"I'm done Kagamine-san!" he announced.

"Splendid job!" cried Grandmother, "As always Rei-kun!"

Rei smiled modestly and turned to Rin. Feeling his gaze on her, a small blush came to her face.

"Do you always come to your Grandmother's to deliver food?" he asked.

Rin nodded, "Yes. Every afternoon I walk here," she replied, "My mother worries about Grandmother's health so she makes me deliver food to her."

Rei's smile deepened, "That's very kind of you," he remarked, "You're willing to go back and forth just to deliver food for your Grandmother."

Rin's blush grew redder. Grandmother came over with a plate of sponge cake.

"Here. Have some," she offered, "For the hard work you've done! You too Rin-chan! Eat up! And sit down, take a seat~!"

She made Rin and Rei sit down on the couch. Rin shifted uncomfortably. They're only a few centimetres apart. An awkward silence descended on the two.

"W-We seem to cross each other a lot," Rin remarked, deciding to break the silence, "As if Fate to bringing us together."

"Yes…we do," Rei muttered.

Was it her or did Rei's eyes just hardened for a moment? The grandfather clock in the living room gave a chime and Rin quickly stood up.

"I better go," she announced.

Rei stood up as well, "I'll accompany you," he offered.

"Thank you," smiled Rin.

The two bid farewell to Grandmother and started to walk along the forest path when a mist started to roll in.

"It's too dangerous to be walking out here now," said Rei, "Come follow me."

And he took Rin's hand and led her away.

* * *

Rui hugged on her legs closed to her body. She was sitting on the water's surface. She watched as the mist swirled around her. It felt damp on her skin. Len had left just before the mist descended. Rui closed her gold eyes as she remembered their previous conversation.

_Flashback_

"_What do you mean?" asked Len. _

"_Don't play dumb," Rui said bluntly, "You're in love with someone, aren't you?" _

_His cheeks grew pink. Rui smiled. He looks funny when he's blushing. _

"_Who is she?" she asked kindly. _

_Len rubbed the back of his neck. "Well…," he started, "Her name is Rin. She's Little Red Riding Hood." _

_Rui's eyes widened. _

_Little Red Riding Hood? No, it can't be. _

_Rui quickly cleared her throat, "What made you like her in the first place?" she asked. _

_A wistful look came to Len's azure eyes. _

"_She saved my life," he replied, "I was looking for food in the forest. I didn't see a steel trap, hidden in a pile of dry leaves until it was too late. I stepped in it." _

_Rui cringed. _

"_The pain was…indescribable," Len continued, "I struggled to free myself but all of my efforts were in vain. Until… she came. At first I didn't trust her, but when she freed and treated my wounds…I couldn't help but feel…" _

_Len paused for a moment. His eyes closed. _

"_The wolf is meant to devour Red Riding Hood, huh?" _

_Rui's eyes widened. Len laughed softly. Tears were visible in his eyes. _

"_She likes the woodcutter…," he whispered, "…She's scared of me. And I'm to die at his hands, huh?" _

_Rui looked down to the ground, her gold eyes filled with guilt. Len stood up. _

"_I must go," he solemnly announced and walked away._

_End of flashback_

She opened her eyes.

"So…he knows his fate. I've asked the question too soon." Rui whispered into the silent air.

She gripped her tutu tightly.

"But," she sighed, "I know I don't love him and he doesn't love me. I can no longer toy with people's hearts. I refuse to do it…if only… if only _he_ sees it that way…"

* * *

Rei led Rin to a small yet sturdy hut.

"In here," he beckoned.

The hut only had one room. On one side of the hut there was a small table, complete with a single chair. Tucked away in a far corner was a single bed. Leaning on another wall was a tiny book case. And a small stone fireplace completed the hut's interior.

Rei walked over to the fireplace and placed more firewood. He stirred the ambers to awaken them. Rin looked around the place. Everything was simple. She thought her mother and her was quite poor but this… this was very different to their place.

"We'll wait here until the mist moves on," said Rei, "Would you like something to drink?"

"Oh, no thank you," Rin replied.

_I can't bother him with refreshments if he…lived in this condition_.

A smile came to Rei's face.

"Have…have you been living alone?" Rin asked quietly.

Rei nodded, "Yes," he replied, "Ever since my parents passed away."

Rin stared at him. "I-I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"It's alright!" Rei reassured, "I've gotten over it."

Rin noticed some wooden ornaments resting on the book case.

"Did you make these?" she asked.

He nodded. Rin then noticed one of the ornaments was a girl…in a hood. She carefully picked it up.

"Is this…?" she began.

"Yep," said Rei as he stood up, "It's you."

Rin slightly blushed, "B-But…why?" she spluttered.

"You're a perfect model," chuckled Rei, "Small, fragile and beautiful."

Rin's blush deepened.

"You can keep it," Rei smiled.

"Are you sure?" Rin asked.

"Of course," he replied, "Think it as a gift from me to you."

She smiled, "T-Thank you Rei."

As Rin walked to her hood, which was hanging on the cloak hanger, her bead necklace slipped out. Rei's eyes caught the glint of blue in the dim room. His eyes narrowed slightly.

* * *

"I just love misty days~!" Zatsune sang, "You can frolic about and no one can see you~!"

Zeito chuckled, "Just be careful," he warned.

"No need to worry!" reassured Zatsune, "I'm not going to-"

Suddenly she stumbled over a tree root.

"Ack! Who put that there?!" she huffed.

"I told you," laughed Zeito.

Zatsune grumbled under her breath. The silver clouds drift around them. Suddenly they both sensed a presence. Zeito and Zatsune sharply turned to a certain direction. A young boy was walking through the mist.

Zatsune smiled, "Aha, what's our little wolf doing out here?" she whispered.

* * *

Len was walking through the misty forest when he had the strange sensation someone was watching him. He swiftly turned to a certain direction but there was no one there.

Giving the last glance around the area, he continued in the direction of the village. Pulling his hood over his head, Len stepped into the village. There were not many people wondering through the misty place, they mostly stayed inside.

_At least no one is here to see me_…

Just as he thought that, a hand reached out and grabbed Len's collar. He yelped. Luckily, his hood didn't come off. He was thrown against a brick wall. Bright yellow eyes locked into his azure blue eyes.

"What did you do to her?!" snapped a voice.

A girl with sandy yellow hair tied in a side ponytail was glaring at him.

"W-What do you mean?" he spluttered.

"Rin!" the girl growled, "What did you do to Rin?!"

Len straightened up, "I didn't do anything to her!" he cried, "I would never do anything that would hurt her!" he then stared at the strange girl, "…I may ask, who are you?"

The girl looked at him suspiciously and stepped away from him.

"Neru," she replied, "Akita Neru. I take the role of Sleeping Beauty. I'm a friend to Rin."

Len nodded, "Nice to meet you," he said, "Why do you ask if I have done something to Rin?"

Neru looked at him carefully, "She's been…acting strange lately," she explained, "Ever since we mentioned you to her when she came back from a walk with the woodcutter."

Underneath his hood, Len's ears twitched.

"She hangs out with the woodcutter lately," Neru went on, "But, every time I see, although she has a smile on her face… her eyes… they look sad." Len took this new piece of vital information.

_Sadness_…_why would she be sad?_

"Now that I think about it, that woodcutter seems to know when to appear," Neru muttered, "He just appears out of nowhere… Oh, what's your name?"

_He appears out of nowhere?_

In the distant, Zatsune and Zeito watched them with smirks.

* * *

The mist finally cleared. Rei had insisted to walk Rin back to the village. The mist had left dewdrops on the grass blades and they sparkled in the sunshine.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" breathed Rin.

Rei nodded. A rabbit hopped out of the bushes and basked in the sunlight.

"Aww cute," Rin cooed.

"Yes there are lots of animals that dwell here," he said, "I've seen rabbits, deer, even wolves."

Rin drew a sharp breath.

"I've also seen an unusual wolf roaming about," Rei continued, "It has blue eyes, almost like your bead necklace."

Rin stared at Rei.

_How did he_…?

"W-What do you think of wolves, Rei?" Rin nervously asked.

"They're quite…awe inspiring when they're in the woods," he replied, "They're strong and powerful."

Rin gave a small sigh of relief.

"But," Rei said abruptly.

She looked at him worriedly.

"When they're around humans," he hissed, "They're dangerous creatures."

Rin swallowed the lump in her throat.

The words from 'Little Red Riding Hood' came back to her mind: _'a heroic wood cutter burst in, cut the wolf's stomach open and rescued her grandmother.' _

"Oh," was all Rin could say.

She reached up and placed her hand on her chest. She could feel the bead from underneath her dress.

"I-I think," she said.

Rei turned to look at her.

"I think wolves aren't dangerous," she said a little louder.

Her voice trembled slightly, "They become, what we call dangerous, when they feel threatened," she continued, "That's what I think of wolves."

Rei didn't say anything. He just nodded slowly.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set, and Rin was back in her cosy bedroom. She was playing with the bead. Her sketch of Len was sitting on the desk. She was thinking about what Rei had said about wolves.

_Why can't everyone view wolves the way I do?_

She sighed and placed the necklace down. Suddenly Rin heard a noise.

_Tap, tap_.

Curious, Rin walked over to her window. She gasped when she saw Len smiling at her. She quickly unclasped her window and pushed it open.

"Len!" she cried softly, "Oh, Len… It's been so long since I've seen you!"

Rin's heart was swelling with so much joy; she thought it could burst any minute.

"Where have you been?" she asked, "Are you well?"

Len nodded, "I'm sorry if I didn't come to see you… it's just…," he paused for a moment, "I didn't have the courage to approach you after…" his voice trailed away.

Rin stiffened slightly.

_He must be talking about Rei_.

She hesitantly reached out and patted Len on the head. His blue eyes widened. This was the first contact Rin had made ever since Len's transformation. She smiled warmly at him.

"I missed you," she whispered.

Len opened his mouth to say something when his body glowed. The sun had disappeared. A wolf now stood in Len's place. Rin felt her heart sank a little. She pitied Len. Suddenly they heard footsteps approaching Rin's door. Len quickly turned and swiftly walked away.

"Len!" Rin hissed.

He stopped for a second.

"I…I hope we meet again!" Rin whispered.

Len quickly disappeared into the shadows, just as Rin's mother opened the door.

"Lights out Rin," she said.

Luckily, she didn't notice Rin's sketch pad. Rin nodded, switched the lights off and crawled into bed.

_I have to admit_…_although Rei is nice_…_I prefer Len's company. Even though we are different, it doesn't matter_…_I want Len_…

She remembered her story's ending.

_But we can't_.

Len looked up at the starry night sky.

_I'll like to be with Rin but_…_our story doesn't say that_.

* * *

The stars were reflected in Rui's golden eyes as she stared up at the sky. Suddenly she heard a snap of a twig breaking. She spun around. Rei walked out of the shades of the trees. Rui immediately relaxed and got up to her feet. She walked up to him, with a slight bounce in her steps.

"Rei!" she greeted cheerfully, "What brings you here? You don't usually come and visit me!"

Her smile faded when Rui saw Rei's solemn expression.

"Rei?"

A shadow was casted over Rei's face.

"Rin…," he muttered, "…I think…I love her."

Rui stared at him. Her heart felt as if it's been stabbed.

"But… she likes that wolf," he spat.

Rei's gold eyes had become cold and steely. Rui clutched her chest and she bit her lip nervously.

_Will he ever realize?_

* * *

Voices echoed in Zatsune's cave.

_I want Len. _

_I'll like to be with Rin. _

_But…she likes that wolf. _

_Will he ever realize? _

Zatsune was sitting at her desk, listening. Her ruby red eyes narrowed.

"They're resisting," Zeito muttered.

Zatsune tapped her finger on her desk thoughtfully. Her cherry red nail polish shone in the dim light.

"Not knowing one's role can be dangerous," she said softly.

Zeito watched her carefully. "What are we going to do?" he whispered.

Zatsune suddenly stopped tapping.

"Zeito," she announced, "Get the puppet theatre."

* * *

A person's heart can be pulled in all sorts of direction, even ripped apart. A person's heart can also be so fragile…just one statement can shatter it. But a person's heart can be toyed with, if you know which string to pull. Yes… we all can be marionettes.

***sigh* I'm actually having thoughts about discontinuing this story. I don't it it's actually good so... maybe I'll discontinue... You can review if you like. I'll like to hear some of your thoughts and if you have some ideas, I'll LOVE to hear them! Thank you~!**


	7. Just Marionettes

**It's been...about a few weeks since I've updated. Sorry fellow readers. I'll like to thank O124NG3B4N4N4. I started to write this chapter after I read your review. WARNING: I have no idea what the heck I'm writing/typing for this chapter!**

The Wolf who fell in Love with Red Riding Hood

Just Marionettes

Once upon a time, there lived a puppeteer. The puppeteer owned two marionettes; one of a girl and one of a boy. The puppeteer was skilled at her work and would usually put on small performances, which would always draw a crowd. She could skilfully control her creations at her will.

The marionettes were created by the puppeteer's own hands so they were extremely closed. Of course, the blossom of friendship can bloom into the rose of love. The girl marionette had taken a liking to her partner but he was not aware of her feelings.

One day, while the marionettes were performing, a small human girl caught the boy marionette's eye. He did everything his master told him, in order to please and impress the small girl. Eventually, he was quite taken with the small girl. The girl marionette was heartbroken.

The puppeteer soon came to realize her marionettes' feelings. With a smirk on her face, she whispered to herself, "Marionettes are just marionettes. They obey the person who controls their strings…" She then lured another small human boy into her performances, "Now, that the stage is set. Let the performance begin! No puppet can break their strings…"

* * *

Rin ran through the woods. She had woken up early so she could take a 'walk' through the forest…and hopefully see a certain someone. Her leather boots thumped on the hard ground as she ran and her red hood flapped behind her. When she reached the old tree, the tree where it all began, Rin stopped.

"Len!" she called.

Her voice echoed throughout the forest. There was a rustle behind her in the bushes and out stepped Len. He was grumbling for he had cut his hand on a sharp branch. But when he looked up, there was a smile on his face.

"You called?" he said, "It's rare to see you up and early. What's wrong?"

Rin returned his smile, "Can't I see a friend?" she asked.

Len stared at her, slightly surprised. This was the first time someone had gotten up early just to see him. This new experience felt pleasantly warm.

"Are you referring to me?" he asked, just to be sure.

Rin gave him a funny look, "Silly," she laughed, "Of course. Who else would I be talking about?"

"What about your mother?" Len suddenly remembered how Rin's mother stared at him suspiciously back in the library.

She bit her lip, "Well…I told her I'll be going for a walk," she replied, "…Around the village. So I have to go back soon."

Len nodded, understanding her situation. "I see," he said. He then beckoned to her, "Come on," he urged, "Let's go for a walk then."

Rin looked up at him and beamed, "Sure!"

The two walked, side by side, with smiles on their faces and laughter surrounding them. It felt quite different to the conversations they had when they first met. They didn't hold hands; talking to each other was enough, for both of them.

* * *

Zeito was carefully carrying a rectangular object in his arms. A dark red velvet cloth was shrouded over the object. Zeito carried the object as if it was a Porcelain vase in his arms. He laid it down gently on Zatsune's desk. She walked over to it.

"I can't believe I have to use this," she muttered, "If only everyone obeyed their roles, this wouldn't have happened. Forgetting one's role is dangerous…"

She dramatically whipped off the cloth, sending a cloud of dust into the air. It front of them stood an old-fashioned wooden puppet theatre. The theatre had small red curtains and a glossy stage. Zatsune drew a breath and gently blew the thin layer of dust that had settled. She wiped the theatre down until it gleamed.

"Zatsune," called Zeito as he appeared with two small boxes.

"Thank you," nodded Zatsune as she took them.

She opened the first box. There were sleeves in this box, each sleeve containing something that looked like papers. Zatsune selected a certain sleeve and pulled out whatever was inside. It was a picture drawn on cloth. The picture was of a simple wooden hut in the woods. Zatsune fixed it into the back wall of the stage. It served as the background for the stage.

She held her hand out to Zeito, "You can give them to me now," she said.

Zeito nodded and opened the second box. He pulled something out. It had strings connected to it. Zeito then placed it gently in Zatsune's hand. He then hurried over and turned on nearby lamps. The light shone down on the stage. Zatsune held out her hand that was holding the object.

"Showtime," she whispered.

She was holding a puppet by its strings. What's more startling was that the puppet looked, uncanny, like Rei.

* * *

Rui stood on the lake's surface. She wasn't dancing this morning, just standing. Her hands clasped together as if she was praying. Her fingers were trembling along with her lip. Rei's expression flashed in her mind; a solemn face and cold eyes. Rui never saw him like that before, the sigh of him like that made her feel frightened. Suddenly a cold breeze blew through the clearing; rustling the reeds and trees. Rui's stomach formed a knot.

_Something bad is going to happen…_

* * *

He could feel it.

_It's happening again…_

Rei marched through the woods to his hut. His hands were clutched into fists and his pace was quick and stealthy, like one of a soldier. His gold eyes only focused what was ahead of him.

He could feel it.

That sensation… He hadn't felt for a while.

_She's taking things into her own hands…_

Rei didn't care. He trusted that his mistress will make him impressive to Rin. She was the one pushing him, urging him to do things. He never disobeyed her. She was his mistress after all. She knew the best. He fell for Rin, his orders. But the most important thing that mattered to him was the reward.

"_Your jobs are to rip them apart. Do you understand? Do it correctly, you'll be rewarded with your desired 'happy ending'."_

A 'happy ending'! That was what he wanted from the very beginning. Ever since when he was little, reading those fairytales, seeing those pictures of princes sweeping their princesses of their feet and riding into the sunset. That was what he wanted.

_I allow myself to be controlled. Because the one pulling my strings knows what's best._

Rei arrived at his hut but he didn't go inside. Instead, he rounded to the back where a small shed was tucked away. He walked straight up to the door and opened it. The sunlight shone from behind him, casting a shadow onto an axe.

* * *

"Eh?! Neru talked to you?!" cried Rin.

Len placed his finger to his lips, "Lower your voice Rin," he said softly.

"Did she see your ears?! How about your claws?! Did she notice anything suspicious?!" spluttered Rin.

Len tried to calm her down. He knew it would be bad, no; terrible if one of the village residents discover he was part wolf, the creature that they're so terrified and loathed.

"No, she didn't notice anything," he reassured, "It was a misty day so she shouldn't have…"

Rin gave a sigh of relief. She didn't want the villagers to chase Len out, again. Suddenly there was whistling. The two flinched as the sound grew closer and closer.

Len quickly pulled his hood over his ears and shoved his clawed hands into his pockets. The bushes rustled. Len and Rin braced themselves. Out stepped Meiko. She immediately noticed Rin.

"Morning Rinny!" she cheerfully greeted, "Lovely day, aren't it?"

Suddenly Meiko's red eyes drifted to Len, who was slightly shaking. Meiko was carrying her crossbow.

"Who's this?" she asked.

"U-Um Meiko this is Len," Rin nervously replied, "Len, this is Meiko. She takes the role of Snow White."

_Snow White carries a crossbow?! _Len thought.

Meiko nodded, "Nice to meet cha," she smiled, "So what are you two doing here this early? Having a lover's meeting, or something?"

Both Len's and Rin's faces went bright red.

"I-It's not that!" they cried.

Meiko threw her head back and laughed, "I was only joking! Unless they two thought I was serious? " A sly smile came to her face.

Len's and Rin's faces went flaming red.

Meiko walked over and shook Len on the shoulder. "Take care of her," she said, "If you hurt her…well, you'll have to answer to me."

Len was a bit nervous. Meiko shook him quite hard that his hood started the shake as well. Len prayed his hood would not fall back, for he cannot reach up and secure it. If he did, he'll reveal his claws.

Meiko turned to Rin, "You better get back to the village Rinny," she remarked, "Your ma will worry until she has white hair!"

Rin nodded sadly, "True…," she sighed.

Meiko beckoned to her, "Come," she smiled, "I'll walk with you," She then turned to Len, who had quickly fixed his hood when Meiko's back was turned, "You better hurry to your home, Lenny. These woods can be dangerous."

_Lenny?_

She then took Rin by the shoulder, "Let's go!" she announced.

Rin turned to back Len. She gave him a sad smile and a small wave then reluctantly followed. Len returned her smile and gave her a small wave.

"Until we meet again…," he whispered.

* * *

Rui was in seiza on the lake's surface. (T/N: 'seiza' translate to 'proper sitting'. It's the traditional formal way of sitting in Japan) She could feel the water lapping at the banks of the lake uneasily.

_There's tension in the air…_

Suddenly she heard something and turned around. Rei was walking quickly part the lake. Rui's eyes lit up and she quickly got to her feet.

"Rei!" she called, furiously waving to catch his attention.

Rei stopped and looked at her direction. When he saw Rui waving at him with a warm smile, he sighed and walked over to her. That was when she saw it. When Rei stepped out of the tree's shades and into the sunlight, she saw it. The shine of invisible strings connected to Rei's joints.

_No…It can't be…It can't be happening…_

Suddenly the shine of metal caught her eyes as well. Rui's eyes widened. Rei was holding an axe in one hand.

"Why are you holding that?" she asked, not taking her eyes off the weapon.

Rei looked down at his axe then back up to Rui, "I…I have a job to do…," he mumbled.

"You're not planning to hurt them are you?!" cried Rui.

"I'm not planning anything!" Rei snapped.

She lunged forward and tried to prey the weapon out of his hand. "You can't!" she sobbed, "Don't do it!"

"Rui, let go now!" yelled Rei.

"No!" she wailed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zatsune was watching the Rei puppet. The stage's background had changed to a drawing of a large lake. She could feel the vibration on the strings as if something was interfering with her puppet work. She held out her available hand.

"Zeito," she called.

Zeito placed another puppet in Zatsune's hand; one that looked like Rui. Zatsune gripped the Rui puppet's strings tightly. She then violently threw the Rui puppet back.

* * *

Back at the lake, Rui felt a great force push against her and she was sent flying through the air. Rui then landed hard onto the lake's surface.

Rei stared in shock. He was about to call out to her if she was alright but he decided to clamp his mouth shut. Rui forced herself to sit up. She rubbed the bruises on her pale skin.

_It's happening to me as well…_

She blinked back the tears of pain.

"I…I have to go," Rei announced.

"Don't!" Rui cried, "You can't Rei! I know you're not that type of person!"

Rei froze when he heard Rui's last statement. Something clicked in the back of his head. He felt the mistress urging him to leave. Clenching the axe's handle tighter, he turned and left, leaving Rui to sob by herself.

* * *

Zatsune let the Rui puppet fall onto the stage.

"I hate having interferences," she hissed.

Zeito walked up to her.

"Are they finished?" she asked.

"Yes, they are," he replied.

In Zeito's hands were two more puppets but ones that looked like Len and Rin.

* * *

"I told you don't venture into the forest alone!" Rin's mother scolded.

"I'm sorry Mother," Rin mumbled.

"You could have been attacked _again_!" Rin's mother was referring to the time when the creature invaded Grandmother's house.

Rin looked down at her feet. Grandmother took the courtesy to not mention the wolf [Len] who had saved Rin from the creature, to avoid her mother from further fretting.

"I only went there to see Len," she replied.

Her mother sharply looked her when Rin mentioned Len's name.

"The boy from the library?" she asked.

Rin nodded.

"Stay away from him!" she snapped.

Rin looked at her in shock, "But Mother!" she cried.

"I don't trust that boy!" her mother said. She then shivered, "His eyes… they somewhat reminds me of that wolf who first attacked you."

Rin froze. She took a deep breath and gathered the courage to defend Len. "He's a nice person!" she objected, "He'll never hurt me!"

Her mother stared at her in disbelief. "…Your father thought that too…," she muttered.

Rin stiffened.

_No, that won't happen to me. That'll never happen to me. I will not repeat Father's accident._

"Your father said the same thing…," her mother whispered, "Before he…" she trialled off.

The silence that came after was uncomfortable.

"Get ready for lunch," her mother announced, dropping the subject.

Rin stood there as her mother swept past her. She sniffed and quickly wiped away the tears.

_Len isn't like other wolves… He won't… no, no way. What happened to Father will not happen to me._

* * *

Len looked up at the sky. The beautiful blue sky was started to be covered by dark grey clouds. The temperature in the air had dropped as well.

"It's going to rain," he softly announced to himself.

Len was sitting underneath the large shady tree where everything had begun. He sniffed the air. Yep, he could smell the dampness around him. It's definitely going to rain.

He got up to his feet to start looking for shelter when suddenly a stab of pain was etched into his heart. Len winced and clutched his chest.

_What's going on? What's happening to me?_

The pain was like…someone stabbing a needle into his chest.

_It's not like the paint I've experience from the steel trap… It's different… almost like…it's taking over me…_

Suddenly he straightened up. Only Len didn't will himself to straighten up.

_What the…?_

Len could feel his legs being placed in front of each other, even though he didn't want to walk. His movements felt rigid and strange. It's like he was… a puppet. Len was no longer in control of his body. He then realized his body was taking him somewhere he did not know of.

_Where am I going?_

* * *

Zeito gnashed his teeth in frustration as moved the Len puppet.

"Are you alright?" Zatsune asked worriedly.

"Yes," he chocked, "Controlling actual humans isn't easy."

Zatsune reached out to him, "If you like I can take over," she offered.

Zeito shook his head, "No," he smiled, "You did half the work. Now, it's my turn to put some effort in."

Zatsune couldn't help but smile lovingly at him.

* * *

Rin gazed out of her bedroom window at the sky. Something in her mind told her that something wasn't right. Dark clouds were rolling in and she could feel the moisture in the air.

A shiver travelled up her spine. Rin didn't like this feeling. It was like fear and danger mixed into one. She looked up her drawing of Len. Flashes of lightning lit it up. She then realized it.

_Len… Something's happening to Len…_

She quickly got up from her desk and hurried over to her cloak hanger. Rin pulled her red hood off and swiftly fixed it around her shoulders. She rushed out of her bedroom door and slipped on her leather boots.

"Rin?" her mother called, "Where are you going?"

"To Len!" she called back.

"What?!"

"Something's not right!" Rin cried as she laced her boots, "I think Len's in trouble!"

"But Rin…!"

"I have to go!" she said and quickly ran out of the front door.

Her mother stared after her, watching the fleeing red colour disappear.

_Just like her father…_

* * *

Len staggered into a clearing that he had never seen before. Drops of sweat trickled down his head. He had been trying to resist this strange and painful sensation. Len's legs carried him to the centre of the clearing. He clutched his chest even tighter. Len's breaths came out quick and shallow.

Finally he collapsed. He panted like a dog that had run a marathon and strands of his blonde hair clung to his damp face. Len couldn't move his body. It felt like it was made of lead.

"What the heck is going on?" he gasped.

"Your life is going to end," answered a voice.

Len looked up. Rei stepped out on the other side of the clearing. A shadow was casted over Rei's face.

"You…!"

Len stiffened. An axe gleamed in Rei's hand. The words flooded into his head.

'_A wood cutter burst in…and cut the wolf's stomach open…'_

Len struggled to lift his body up. His efforts were in vain.

"What are you doing?!" Len cried.

"Following the role given to me," Rei replied as he drew closer, dragging the axe behind him.

"Why?!" Len shouted, "What good will come to you if you kill me?!"

"Rin," Rei said firmly.

Len stared at him in shock.

"If I got rid of you, I can have Rin!"

Rei finally towered above Len. His hard, steely gold eyes met Len's shocked and fearful azure eyes.

"Prepare to die wolf."

* * *

The forest surroundings rushed past her and became blurry. Thunder rumbled above Rin. She sometimes stumbled on twigs and roots. To be honest, Rin didn't know where she was going. She relied on her instincts.

She felt something wet splashed across her cheeks. It had begun to rain. Rin's chest was heaving in and out but she forced herself to press on.

_Len! Please, please be okay!_

She burst into a clearing and saw Rei standing over a still-alive Len with an axe in his hands.

"Len!" she cried.

Suddenly pain exploded in Rin's chest. She gasped. Her body had suddenly become frozen, as if she had turned into a stone stature. Rin's feet felt as though they're cemented into the ground. She squeezed her eyes close in pain. The pain was like someone stabbing her heart. Her aquamarine eyes widened when she heard Rei spoke.

"It's time to end this."

* * *

A cold damp wind blew to Rui and her gold eyes snapped open.

"No!" she cried and scrambled to her feet.

Rui ran across the water's surface as fast as she can.

"Don't Rei!" she screamed, "Don't do it!"

Suddenly she felt the strings of hers pulling her back when she reached the lake's banks. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Don't Rei!" she sobbed, "Please! I beg you!"

* * *

Zatsune frowned. She was having difficulty holding back the Rui puppet. In her other hand, the Rei puppet was towering over the fallen Len puppet. Zeito too was having difficulty holding back the Rin puppet. In the Rei's puppets hands was an axe prop.

Through clenched teeth Zatsune whispered, "Now."

* * *

Rei swung the axe up into the air.

Len shut his eyes, bracing himself.

"NOOOO!" screamed Rui.

"LEN!" wailed Rin.

Rei brought the axe down.

Thunder cracked the sky and lightning flashed moments afterwards.

* * *

Remember my sweet audience, marionettes cannot break their strings. The strings that connect them to their master… The strings that control their fate… But one snap can bring them freedom.

**I do apologize if this chapter was short for some. Remember: I have NO IDEA what I was typing. I just let my fingers do the work. To be honest, I don't think this was a good chapter... but it's really up to you readers. Please review, thanks. **


	8. Broken Strings and Fallen Body

**Konichiwa minna-san~! (Hello everyone!) Gomanasai! (Sorry!) I know I haven't updated for a while! A bit stuck that's all... Sorry for this chapter being short...**

The Wolf who fell in Love with Red Riding Hood

Broken Strings and the Fallen Body

Once upon a time, there existed a puppet, a marionette. For many days and many nights, that puppet had allowed its master to control its strings, its very actions. Its life soon became very dull. It had no will over itself, it had no control over its emotions… a lifeless marionette.

_I…I want to be free _it thought _I want to laugh and smile when I want to. I want to enjoy life. I-I want to love someone._

This marionette soon realized the price it had to pay to gain its desired freedom; its body along with its life.

* * *

"NOOOO!" screamed Rui.

She fought against the force of her strings.

_Must stop him… _

She could feel the strings cutting into her skin. Suddenly…

_SNAP!_

The strings broke. Rui felt a small smile spread.

_Take me to him…_

And she disappeared.

* * *

Rei brought the axe down. Rin's eyes widened. Red splatters were reflected in her pupils and splattered on the grass.

Rin chocked back on a scream.

Len stared straight ahead. His eyes were wide too and his face had become pale.

Rei drew a sharp breath as a black feather fluttered past his face.

To everyone's astonishment, Rui had suddenly appeared in between Len and Rei. She had her arms spread out protectively, with her back facing Rei. The axe had impaled Rui on her bare back.

_A black swan?! _Rin thought.

"Don't pull it out!" she cried.

But she screamed it out too late. Rei had done just that. Rui gave a gasp of pain as more red flowed out.

"Rui!" Len yelled.

Rui staggered, her thin legs struggling to keep her up. Blood ran down her back, staining her black tutu. Rei's mouth was trembling but no words came out. The axe slipped out of his trembling fingers and clattered to the ground. Rui's gold eyes were already becoming dull.

"I'm…so glad I made it in time…," she whispered.

Rei's eyes widened as he watched Rui's body slowly fading into black feathers.

"Rui!" Len cried again.

Rui turned to him, "It's alright," she smiled, "We're creations…of her. I don't really feel…much."

_Her? _Len thought

She turned to Rin, "You must be Rin, Red Riding Hood," she uttered. She softly chuckled, "You're as pretty as Len said you would be. Take care of him…"

Rui finally turned to Rei. Tears shone in her fading eyes. "Please…be free," she said softly, "Break your strings…"

She suddenly staggered forward and collapsed into Rei's arms. Rui looked up into his matching wide eyes.

"We're…made from the shadows of those two…," she sniffed, "So…please, let them keep living." A tear ran down her cheek. "I've…always loved y-"

Rui dispersed into black feathers. A pure white feather hovered in the place where Rui's heart had been located. Rei reached out and grabbed it. Then he gave a cry of anguish.

Suddenly Rin and Len felt the pain in their chest vanished and they could move again. Rin hurried over to the boys.

"Len, are you alright?!" she gasped.

Len gave her a nod and they turn to Rei. Rei had his head hanging down. His trembling hand held the white feather until it faded away.

"I'm…sorry," he muttered.

Rin and Len stared at him.

"Please forgive me…"

"It's alright," Len replied.

Rin noticed Rei's shoulders were hutched up and his fists were clenched so tight, they've gone white.

"Rei?" she whispered.

"Please excuse me," he said suddenly with his head still down, "I must go."

The woodcutter quickly existed the clearing. All of Rui's presence there in the clearing had vanished; the black feathers disappeared, even her blood stains had faded away. Only the blood stained axe remained, the weapon that had ended the Black Swan.

* * *

Zatsune held the wooden control bar with bits of string dangling down like broken strands of a spider web. The Rui puppet lay lifeless and still on the cold stage.

"Impossible," she gasped, "Impossible. A puppet broke its strings."

Zeito picked the Rui puppet up in his hands.

"What do we do with this?" he asked.

Zatsune placed the other puppets down. "Throw her away," she said simply, "The Black Swan wasn't of any use to me from the beginning."

Zeito bowed his head.

The wolf and red riding hood had no choice but to leave the strange clearing. They walked beside one another in silence for a bit.

"Who was Rui?" Rin asked.

"She took the role of Odile, the Black Swan," Len replied, "She was a friend of mine."

Rin nodded taking this in consideration.

_Someone who is willing to jump in front of an axe to protect their friend is a truly loyal person._

"Rei looks awfully upset," she muttered, "I hope he'll be okay…"

Len nodded.

"Rui was about to say something before she…," Rin paused, "…Unfortunately she didn't get to finish it."

"She also mentioned that she and Rei were 'creations'," said Len, "She also said 'break your strings'."

"Breaking strings, huh?" Rin muttered, "It kinda reminds me of marionettes."

Len suddenly came to a stop. Rin stopped as well.

"Len?"

"Did you experience…a puppet-like…sensation?" he asked.

Rin stared at him.

_Is he referring to the strange painful sensation?_

She stiffly nodded.

Len stared back at her. Their blue eyes locked onto one another.

"What if…," he softly began, "What if…we too, are marionettes?"

* * *

Rei stumbled through the overgrowth. All of his limbs felt weak and heavy. His head was spinning uncontrollably. And his breaths came out sharp and quick. Rei tripped over an uprooted root of a tree and landed hard on the ground. Grasping the rough trunk, he forced himself to stand. Rei stared at his trembling hands with wide gold eyes.

The memory of the blood splatters and Rui's stained, pale face flashed across his mind.

Rei clawed at his head. Every time he thought about it, his head buzzed. Only one thought was stuck in his mind.

_I killed her. I killed her. I killed her with these very hands…_

Rei broke into a run. He ran blindly through the forest with his hands clamped over his ears.

_Get out of my head! Get out!_

He burst out of the forest and found himself at the lake. Rei let his hands fall to his sides, as he stared at the glittering body of water. Sparkles danced on the surface as sunlight shone down.

The image of Rui, dancing on the lake's surface greeted his mind. Her warm and gentle smile every time she saw him… Her graceful movements every time she danced… Her joyful face every time she waved to him…

Rei slowly walked down to the bank of the lake. He could almost see Rui's figure gliding across the surface. Suddenly he felt wetness travelling down his cheeks. Tears were flowing out of his eyes.

"_I've…always loved y-"_

_What was she going say?_

Rei fell to his knees. Rui's sweet voice echoed.

"_Rei! What brings you here? You don't usually come and visit me!"_

More tears came down.

_What have I done? She always greeted me with a smile and I shrugged her off with a cold shoulder…_

He buried his face in his hands and sobbed bitterly.

* * *

Len escorted Rin back home through the falling rain. Walking through the rain wasn't easy for the rain had blurred some of their vision and their surroundings. Suddenly Rin slipped on a muddy unlevelled piece of ground.

Len swiftly grabbed her arms to support her. Rin stiffened when she felt his clawed hands on her skin.

Realizing what he had done, Len immediately dropped his hands.

"S-Sorry," he mumbled.

"N-No! It's alright!" Rin blushed, "T-Thank you for h-helping me."

They continued walking. The rain started to come down heavier.

"A-Are you warm with just your hood?" Len quietly asked.

Rin looked at him with slightly pink cheeks. "I-I'll be fine," she shyly replied.

Finally they came to the village. It was desolated since of the rain.

Len pulled his hood over his head, "I'll walk you to your house," he said bravely.

Rin stared at him. Len hadn't been to her house ever since her mother discovered Len as his wolf form and swatted him out.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

Len nodded. Rin smiled a bit.

_It's nice that he's willing to go back there to ensure my safety…_

She watched as Len shoved his hands into his pockets when they approached the door. Rin opened it.

"I'm home!" she called, "I've brought company too, Mother!"

Rin's mother rushed out then stopped when she saw Len. He gave her a crooked smile.

"Len walked me home Mother," Rin explained.

"Ahh…"

Len bowed his head, "I'll be off," he announced.

"See you Len!" Rin waved.

He gave her a nod and walked off. Rin noticed at her mother was staring after Len with a perplexed expression.

"Mother?"

"Oh, sorry dear," her mother said, "It's just…I felt as if I've seen him before…"

Rin blinked.

Rin's mother silently added; _"When Rin's father…"_

* * *

Rei sat at his table in his small hut. The fire crackled softly. His hand tightened. He was clutching a pair of sharp scissors. Its metal surface gleamed in the orange light of the fire.

"_Break your strings…"_

Taking a deep breath, Rei raised the scissors so that is point faces him. His hands trembled. Suddenly Rei swiped the scissors above his head. A sound like a strong wire snapping was heard. Nearly invisible strings fell to the ground.

The scissors slipped out of his hands and clattered loudly on the floor. Rei stared at his hands. He moved his arms, shrugged his shoulders and raised his knees. Those movements felt…free. No sense of control, just freedom. His body felt lighter as well.

Rui's warm and happy face came to his mind.

He placed his hand on his chest. Rei smiled.

_Thank you, Rui._

* * *

So our girl puppet ended up being useless and our boy puppet had broken his strings. What a miraculous event…yet so dull. There are no puppets left. No marionettes toy the story with. Oh wait. A skilled puppeteer doesn't just have two puppets…but many more…

**I keep getting reviews saying 'DON'T KILL LEN!' but no one said 'DON'T KILL RUI!' I'm right, right? Please, if anyone, ANYONE has some ideas please, please share them! Thank you! (review too please~!) **


	9. Corrupted Princesses

**GOMENE MINNA-SAN! [sorry everyone] I'm really late, I know! So I tried to write a long-ish chapter for you! **

**And yes, to some of my reviewers, Rui's death was based on Sakura's death from Tsubasa (awesome anime/manga****)**

**Amaya Snow- Here's your choice to see Meiko being controlled, I hope u like it...**

**O124NG3B4N4N4- I've been waiting for ur review! Thanks for that idea, I might use it in the future!**

**Thank you to all my readers who reviewed and had the heart to give me ideas! I'm grateful!**

The Wolf who fell in Love with Red Riding Hood

Corrupted Princesses

Once upon a time, there lived three beautiful maidens. All people say they had 'a heart of gold and purity'. One of the maidens had 'lips red as blood', 'hair black as ebony' and 'skin white as snow'. Hence her name is Snow White. Snow White was a kindred spirit. She loved and was loved by everyone around her. Even the creatures of the forest adored her.

The second maiden was a hard-working one yet she still possesses the same kindred soul. Her name was Cinderella. Although her attire was usually smudged with cinders from the hearth, she always had a warm smile on her face. Because of her friendly and kind personality, Cinderella easily made friends with everyone around her.

The last maiden was blessed with beauty and the ability to sing like 'the birds of the morning'. She was given the name Aurora. Unfortunately her fate was decided for her when she was born, to prick her finger on a spinning wheel and die. Aurora wasn't dimmed by her destiny instead she decided to live her life to the full, singing and making true friends.

These three maidens, though lived different lives, are the same. They share the same characteristics; a pure heart, the ability to sing and beauty. But can corruption stain their pure character into impurity?

* * *

It was early morning. The sun had just risen, dying the sky in hues of pink and orange. Streaks of red and yellow were painted over. A certain young girl was happily skipping down the streets. She was carrying a large paper bag chock full of groceries. Her long teal piggy-tails trailed behind her.

"The things I want to tell you~!" she sang, "The things I want to reach you~!" (A/N: These are lyrics from 'Tell Your World')

Miku brought her voice down to a hum. "Kaito's going to enjoy tonight's dinner!" she giggled to herself.

The gleeful Cinderella was so excited about the upcoming meal; she didn't see an approaching hooded figure before it's too late. The two collided. Vegetables spilled onto the cobblestones while the hooded figure fell back, causing their hood to fall back.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Miku hastily apologised as she quickly retreated the fallen vegetables. "Here. Let me help you up-"

Her voice suddenly stopped. The hooded figure's identity was…almost like a reflection of herself. But instead of teal hair and blue eyes, the girl in front of her had pitch black hair and ruby red eyes.

Zatsune stared at her long-lost twin sister. Her stare then turned into a glare.

"Whoa," breathed Miku, "We…We look exactly the same."

(A/N: Remember Miku doesn't know she has a twin)

Suddenly Zatsune lunged forward and delivered a hard blow to Miku's stomach. Miku gave a startled gasp before falling into unconsciousness. Zatsune placed Miku leaning against the wall of a nearby building. She put the groceries in the unconscious Cinderella's lap.

"Best you don't know my existence sister," Zatsune muttered, "But I guess I can call this encounter lucky. I was hoping to run into you." She couched down and plucked a strand of Miku's teal hair.

"Now for the other two," she smiled, "I hope Zeito is alright with dealing Snow."

* * *

Someone was also up and early. They were making their way through the forest. Finally they stepped out in the early sunshine. It was Rei. He looked up at the pale sky with his saffron eyes. A small smile came to his face. Rei was in the clearing where the lake sat. He approached the body of water with something in his hands. Rei knelt down at the bank.

"Good morning Rui," he whispered to the still watery surface, "I…I came to visit."

In his hands was a garland of pure white lilies.

"I…I brought this for you," he spoke, "Please…forgive me."

A sigh escaped his lips and Rei closed his eyes. A single tear slipped past his eyelids and fell onto the water's surface, making it ripple.

"I'm sorry…," Rei choked on a sob, "I'm terribly sorry…Rui."

He bit his lip to stop them from trembling. Now his hands started to shake.

_Get a grip! You promised yourself that you'll come here with a smile!_

Rei quickly wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve.

"T-This is for you," he sniffed.

He laid the garland down on the water and watched as it slowly drifted away from him. Rei placed a hand on his chest as the garland disappeared near the lake's misty centre; the place where Rui would always dance.

"Rest in peace…my swan."

* * *

The sun had risen higher but it was still morning. Rin draped her red hood around her shoulders and walked out of her room. When she pasted the kitchen, her mother noticed her.

"Rin-chan!" she called out, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to visit a friend," Rin replied.

Her mother gave her the approval nod and Rin walked out of the house. She pasted the Town Square when her eyes caught sight of Meiko and Neru. They were standing at the fountain while Miku sat, looking rather dazed.

Meiko noticed Rin first. "Oi Rinny!" she called and beckoned Rin to come.

Rin did so.

"What's wrong?" she inquired, "Everything alright?"

"Meiko found Miku unconscious on the side of the streets," Neru replied as she sucked on a lollipop.

"What?!" cried Rin, "What happened Miku?!"

"Not really sure, to be honest," Miku sheepishly admitted, "All I remember is that I bumped into someone."

"You fell unconscious by bumping in someone?" Neru repeated, "Miku, I thought you were stronger then that."

Miku just laughed.

"Maybe…whoever Miku bumped into knocked her out," Rin quietly suggested.

The friends fell silent.

Meiko rubbed her chin. "What Rinny said might be possible," she nodded, "You gotta be careful Miku."

Suddenly Rin remembered where she was headed. "Oh!" she exclaimed, "I better go! Please be careful!"

The friends waved her off. As Rin ran, she thought to herself.

_Why would someone attack Cinderella? She's a kind person with a good heart. Unless…they want something from her. But Miku usually dress in rags and would carry small amount of money for her shopping… So what would they want?_

Little Red Riding Hood disappeared into the woods, deep in thought.

* * *

Meiko and Neru had dropped off Miku back at the palace. They soon parted ways. Neru was walking back to her tower. She rolled her lollipop around in her mouth.

"Let's see, do I have anything to fend off boredom?" she asked herself in a bored tone, "Hmm…well, I do have that pile of shoujo manga to finish."

Neru, holding her lollipop in her mouth, fished out a key from her dress pocket. She was about to fit the key into the hole of the tower door when it swung open itself. Neru blinked in surprise and looked up.

Her sandy yellow eyes widened as a hand lunged forward from the darkness.

Neru's lollipop fell to the ground and shattered into many pieces.

Rin was approaching a small wooden hut when the nearby bushes rustle. She stopped but didn't flinch. Len stepped out. A smile spread across Rin's face.

"So you're worried about him as well?" she mused.

Len smiled back, "Yeah," he replied, "Even though he tried to kill me."

The two approached the hut, side by side. Rin was the one who knocked on the door. Then they waited. The door opened, revealing Rei. The woodcutter slightly stiffened at the sight of the two.

"Good morning Rei!" Rin cheerfully greeted.

"G-Good morning…," Rei stuttered back.

"May we come in?" she politely asked.

Rei flinched, "O-Oh, of course!" he spluttered then moved aside.

Once they were inside, Rei gesture them to two simple wooden chairs. He scrambled around like a frightened mouse.

Remembering from her last visit, Rin quickly added, "You don't need to worry about refreshments!"

Rei nodded and approached them slowly. "M-May I ask the reason for your v-visit?" he asked nervously.

Rin looked at Len and he nodded. "We wanted to check on you," Len replied, "We were worried about you since…" he paused, "Since Rui's death," he finished slowly.

The woodcutter drew a breath then let it out slowly. "I see," Rei muttered, "Thank you. I'm deeply sorry for my reckless actions. Although half of them were my actions…to be honest, the other half wasn't."

Rin and Len blinked, "What do you mean?" they asked.

* * *

Meiko leapt, just in time to avoid a fist blow. She glared at her attacker with her brownish-red eyes. Her attacker's crimson red eyes stared back at her, from underneath their hood.

"You're better than I thought," he said.

"Who the heck are you?!" Meiko demanded.

"That's for me to know," he replied with a mocking smile, "And for you to never know."

Angered and annoyed, Meiko suddenly whipped out her crossbow and fired a shot. Before the arrow could penetrate the attacker, he grabbed the arrow while it was still in mid-air. Meiko's eyes widened.

"Hmm good try," the attacker mused.

But Snow White wasn't going to give up so easily. She continued to fire with determination. The attacker nimbly dodged every shot by leaping into the air. When he landed, the attacker suddenly leaned his head to one side. By doing so, he had narrowly missed an arrow. It stabbed into the truck of a tree.

Meiko softly cursed.

He smiled at mocking smile again, "That was close, wasn't it?"

"Who the heck are you?!" Meiko tried asking again.

But to her surprise, the attacker wasn't in front of her. She blinked in confusion. Suddenly she sensed a presence behind her and turned around. But it was too late. A sharp and quickly blow was delivered to the back of Meiko's head. She fell onto the soft grass, unconscious.

The attacker's hood now fell back, revealing Zeito. He crouched down and plucked a strand of Meiko's chestnut brown hair.

"Mission completed," he murmured.

* * *

Rei took another wooden chair and sat in front of the two.

Taking a deep breath, he started to explain. "Rui and I were both marionettes to her," he began.

_There's that 'her' again, _Len thought.

"As marionettes, our job was to…," Rei paused for a moment to find the correct words, "…to interfere with the story's progress."

"The story?" repeated Rin.

Rei nodded, "We take roles of characters from different tales yet we live in the same world. So, eventually, our story will begin but in a different way."

Len and Rin looked at each other. It was true. Their tale never mentioned Little Red Riding Hood saving the wolf's life or the wolf falling for Little Red Riding Hood.

"We were to get in between you two," continued Rei, "…R-Rui was to drive Len away while I was with Rin."

"You mean, the time we first met wasn't a coincidence?!" Rin gasped.

Rei shook his head sadly.

"Now I understand what Aurora said," Len mumbled.

Rin turned to him, "What did Neru say?" she asked.

"Aurora mentioned that Rei seems to appear out of nowhere," Len replied, "Is it because… 'She' placed you there?"

Rei nodded, "She placed me wherever Rin is so that I could…distract her from you."

Rin stared at the woodcutter.

"So…do you love Rin still?" Len quietly mumbled.

Rei looked at Len with his gold eyes and smiled. "At first I fell for her with my half of my heart," he answered.

"You mean…," Rin began.

"Yes," finished Rei, "It was part of her orders that I fall for you. But…," he looked out of the window, "I found out that I've loved Rui from the very beginning."

Len and Rin stared at him with wide eyes.

Rei gave a sad nod, "That's right," he sighed, "I found out after Rui was gone," Rei then smiled, "I guess the reason why I fell for Rin was because she reminds me of Rui."

He then caught Len's stare. "Don't worry Len," Rei reassured, "I'll let Rin be with you. Even though Rui's not actually here… I'll still love her."

Rin blinked back tears. She was deeply moved.

"I'm extremely sorry for my actions," Rei bowed, "So, as atonement, I'll be willing to help you two in anyway."

"Thank you," nodded Len.

The two stood up, bid their farewells and left. Rei smiled to himself. He didn't feel regret for any of his words. They were all true. To be honest, he was glad that Rin and Len came to visit.

"I hope they have a happy ending," he whispered, "Right, my swan?"

* * *

"Now don't they look cute~?" squealed Zatsune.

She held up three new puppets. They looked like Miku, Neru and Meiko.

Zeito smiled, "Of course," he replied, "With your skills, anything you make is beautiful."

A light blush came over Zatsune's cheeks as she attached the strings to her new puppets.

"I-It'll be a lot easier to control these three," Zatsune said trying to unearth another subject, "Since we have their hair samples."

The huntsman's smile didn't faltered, "I see."

The witch fidgeted slightly under his gaze. "A-Anyway!" she cried, "Let's test them out!"

* * *

Len had insisted to walk Rin back through the woods. She accepted, happy to have some company. They walked in silence. The only sound was their boots crunching on dry leaves.

_Bothe Rui and Rei want Len to be with me… Wait. Eh?! Len and I?! I-I don't… I mean, I-I've never…_

Rin's face became pink.

"B-Beautiful weather today, right Len?" she spluttered, "…Len?"

She turned to face him and noticed the serious expression on his face.

"Len, what's wrong?" Rin asked in concern.

He blinked and shook his head, "Oh sorry," he replied, "I was thinking about what Rei and Rui said."

"What do you mean?"

Len locked his azure eyes with Rin's marine ones. "Have you notice that both Rui and Rei has mentioned a 'her'?" he asked.

Rin's eyes widened. "Yeah!" she cried, "They said they've been marionettes of 'her'!"

Len nodded, "I wonder who 'her' is-"

Suddenly the bushes rustled. The two flinched. Len quickly whipped his hood over his head and shoved his hands into his pockets. Rin and Len braced themselves for whatever was coming out.

"Rin-chan~!" cried a familiar voice.

Miku leapt out. Neru and Meiko followed her.

Rin gave a sigh of relief, "Oh it's only you three," she turned to Len, "Len, this is Miku, she takes the role of Cinderella. You've already met Meiko and Neru, right?"

Len's eyes narrowed.

_Something's not right. Their scent… isn't the same as the other times I've met them. They smell like… cherries?_

(A/N: Remember that Zatsune snacked on cherries in chapter 4)

Rin was about to walk over to her friends when Len grabbed her wrist.

"Len?" blinked Rin.

"Something's not right," he warned.

She gave him a look of confusion. Suddenly big Chesire Cat grins appeared on the three princesses. Rin felt Len stiffen and turned around, only to gasp. Her friends took slow steps towards them. Len quickly pulled Rin behind him. A whimper escaped from her trembling lips.

"Get her!" shrieked Meiko.

The other two raced towards. Holding tightly to Rin's wrist, Len ran. Rin tried her best to keep up. A human's agility was different to a wolf's. The mad laughter and cackles from behind wasn't helping Rin's racing heart.

"W-Why are they like this?!" she sniffed.

"Something must have happened to them!" Len panted, "Someone's controlling them!"

"Like marionettes…," Rin whispered.

Suddenly Len gave a yelp of pain and collapsed onto the ground. An arrow stuck out of his shoulder.

"Len!" screamed Rin.

"Go! Run!" he urged.

"But-"

"GO NOW!" he demanded, "They're after you!"

Tears welled up in her eyes as Rin turned away and ran. Clutching the arrow with sweaty hands, Len yanked it out. He bit his lip down hard to prevent him from screaming in pain. His chest heaved in and out as Len felt his life liquid running down his body. Len forced himself to stand. Suddenly there was a giggle behind him. Len stiffly turned around.

* * *

An uneasy wind whistled outside. Rei stared out of the window as the fire in the hearth gave a pop. His stomach twisted into a complicated knot.

_Something's not right… The remaining strings in me are trembling… She's controlling someone._

"REI!"

He jumped and hurried to the door, where furious thumping was coming from. Rei opened to find a distressed Rin.

"Rin, what's wro-"

The Little Red Riding Hood flung herself on the woodcutter. Rei stumbled back.

"You got to hurry!" she sobbed, "Please!"

A wind blew. Rei's eyes widened when he sworn he heard a familiar voice whisper to him; _"Go… Hurry, Rei…"_

_Rui? _

Rei placed his hand on Rin's shaking shoulders and looked into her teary eyes.

"Lead the way."

* * *

"Poor little wolf," smiled Miku, "So much pain you've endured… Shall we end it for you?"

Meiko took aim with her crossbow. Her target: Len's chest.

"Fire! Fire!" laughed Neru.

Len clutched his throbbing shoulder. The arrow had gone down deep and the amount of blood he's losing had made him too weak. His legs were struggling just to keep him up.

"Bye bye wolf!" Miku waved with a giggle.

"Shoot! Shoot!" Neru cackled.

Meiko's mouth curled into an evil smile, "Die!" she cried.

Suddenly a black blur shot out from the nearby bushes and tackled the mad Snow White down. The crossbow lost aim and the arrow punctured a tree branch instead. It was Rei who had tackled Meiko.

She swore before yelling at the struggling woodcutter, "Get off, stupid boy!"

The other two princesses was startled but quickly recovered, because Miku and Neru lunged at Rin. Len acted fast, by throwing himself onto the ground, causing Miku and Neru to trip.

"Curse you, wolf!" Neru spat.

"Argh… sore," Miku groaned.

"A-Are they alright?" Rin asked when she ran to help Len up.

He nodded, "Yes, but we need to stop them."

"Len!" cried Rei.

Something flew through the air and Len caught it with his good arm. It was a dagger.

"Cut the strings!" Rei yelled as he struggled to hold on Meiko, "Puppets are free if their strings are cut!"

Realising what Rei meant, Len quickly slashed the dagger above Miku and Neru. There was a _snap _and nearly invisible strings fell to the ground. Rin grabbed the dagger from Len and rushed over to help Rei. She followed Len's actions and Meiko's strings fell to the ground. All three princesses passed out.

* * *

"Don't worry," reassured Rei, "They'll awake with no memories of what happened to them."

Len nodded then gave a groan as he fell to his knees, gripping his shoulder tightly.

"Len!" cried Rin as she rushed to his side, "D-Does it hurt badly?" She placed her hand on Len's and gently moved it away from the wound. Rin drew a breath as she saw the stained fabric of Len's shirt.

Rei came over and examined Len's shoulder, "Hmm…it's deep alright," he rasped.

Suddenly Rin started to rip the hem of her dress. The two boys were taken by surprise.

"W-What are you doing?" stuttered Len.

She started to apply those ripped strips of fabric on Len's wound. "Making bandages," she replied, "For you."

Rei smiled while Len stared at her with wide eyes. Soon the wolf's injured shoulder was wrapped with a red cloth.

"Well, at least the blood stains don't stand out," Rin mused.

"Argh…what happened? Where are we?"

The three jumped. Miku, Neru and Meiko had regained consciousness. All eyes stared at Len's wolf ears. His hood had fallen down during the attack. Realising what they were staring at, Len completely froze.

"Rin… what's going on?" Neru asked slowly without taking her eyes off Len.

Rin sighed, "It's a long story…"

"Oh goodie!" clapped the naïve Cinderella, "I love stories!"

* * *

"Well, now three more people know my true identity," Len sighed as he walked Rin back to the village.

"At least they took it nice and calmly…," Rin laughed uneasily.

"The only one who did that was Cinderella," Len huffed. (A/N: No pun intended. Yes, the Big Bad Wolf 'huffed and puffed' but I didn't mean it that way.)

_Flashback_

"_Kya~! He's so cute with those fluffy little ears!" Miku squealed, "Can I touch them?"_

_A sweat drop ran down everyone else's head as Miku playfully tugged on Len's ears._

_End of flashback_

As they approached Rin's cottage, Len quickly brought up a quick subject.

"Rin?"

"Yes?"

"From now on, I want you to be cautious about your surroundings and the people you meet," Len said solemnly.

She blinked at him, "W-Why?"

"First Rei tried to kill me," he explained, "Then your friends turned against you and tried to hurt you. That doesn't seem like a coincidence. It seems like someone is trying to hurt both of us."

"W-Who would do such a thing?" asked Rin nervously.

"I don't know," frowned Len, "But promise me you'll be careful."

She nodded.

Len dropped off Rin at her house and bid her a farewell. Rin's mother couldn't help but stare at the boy whom her daughter seem to spend a lot of time with. His azure blue eyes made her uneasy… like something from the haunting memories.

"Mother?" called Rin.

Her mother snapped out of her thoughts. "S-Sorry dear…," she apologised, "What is it, dear?"

"Please don't worry," Rin smiled, "Len is a good person."

"Yes…of course…," her mother nodded slowly. She then added softly, "I hope."

* * *

Somewhere, possibly in another dimension, everything was painted white. The whiteness made the 'world' or 'space' seem like it continued forever, never ending. In the middle of the space laid a still body. It was a girl. She had short raven black hair and her closed eyes showed off her long lashes.

But what's horrifying about this young girl was the bloody wound on her bare back. It seemed as if something had been impaled into her body…something like an axe.

A soft male's voice echoed in the space; _My swan… My swan…_

Her eyes fluttered opened, revealing honey gold.

* * *

Our witch seems crafty but will she be caught? And Little Red Riding Hood seemed convinced that her dear wolf is a good guy. Is she right? Because remember, the Big Bad Wolf isn't called bad for nothing. Our wolf had spilt blood in many stories. He gobbled up two innocent yet naïve pigs; he ate a weak grandmother and even devoured a boy who called his name.

But our wolf isn't bad…or is he?

It also seem like another character is about to return…

**Yep, go ahead and chuck tomatoes at me. I know, terrible ending but I was rushing! I'm sorry! .**

**Ok, here's a suggestion does anyone want to know why Rin's mother feels uneasy to Len? If u do, say so in ur reviews~!**

**If u don't... sorry for another burden but suggest any ideas I can do for the next chapter**

**Thank u for reading~! R&R!**


End file.
